Keep Your Heart Kagome
by Lady Smurf 14
Summary: InuYasha promises to kill Kagome. Kagome goes home to get stronger. Will Kagome find love with her new found strength? Who should it be? Reviews are really appreciated! so... PLEASE REVIEW! :
1. 1 No Running

Mk hi!! This is my first Fanfic and I really hope to get a lot of critics on it so that I can become a better writer. WARNING: Rating may change later on! But ya ANYWAYS I do not own InuYasha……….

_Italics-- Kagome _

Regular—everything else

**Bold-- InuYasha**

**CHAPTER 1**

_I can't believe him! He said that he was over Kikyo and that he would tell her about us! I knew when he told us he was going to see totosi about a new crack in Tetssiaga that he was just going to go see her, but I didn't want to believe it. I had wanted to trust him. I had wanted-- _

"InuYasha do you love me?" Kikyo asks coolly

_NO! Inuyasha please say no…_

"Of course I love you Kikyo I have always loved you!" InuYasha replies swiftly

Kagome's usually soft, caring cerulean gaze widens to one of pain as InuYasha's words sink into her mind, forever branding their meaning into her brain.

_He doesn't love me…_

Tears fill Kagome's eyes, threatening to cascade down her cheeks and drop to the thirsty forest soil. She takes a step back to run away, just like she always runs away, but a twig snaps, Kagome freezes, paralyzed, unable to move. InuYasha ignores the sound, believing it to be just one of the many animals in the forest, but Kikyo looks up to meet Kagome's pained blue eyes with her own dull brown, lifeless pair, her gaze narrows to one of mild hatred and cruelty.

"Then why do you still travel with my _reincarnation_? Does she…mean anything to you? Is she important?" Kikyo asks cruelly while staring coldly into Kagome's eyes

_Don't InuYasha! Please don't! Please say that I do mean __**something **__to you! Please say that I am not just a--_

"She is just a Jewel Detector. She means nothing to me! She is just a copy of you that I thought could be a decent imitation of you when I thought you to be dead! She is nothing! Not even a satisfying copy!" assures InuYasha "You are who I love!!"

_No…._

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Tears broke through the barrier of her eyes to sail slowly down her ivory cheeks. She needs to run, but Kikyo's gaze hold her in place; it seems that Kikyo is not yet done.

"Inuyasha who would you pick if it was between myself and my reincarnation? And what would you do for the one you would choose?" Kikyo asks trying to prove to her present nuisance where her InuYasha's heart lay beyond any doubt and to wound the one person with a heart purer than hers had ever been.

_No!_

"I would always pick you, Kikyo!" yelled an exasperated InuYasha hoping to evade Kikyo's second question

_Inuyasha…_

Kagome's hand grabbed her heart as she felt it stutter in her chest. It felt as though someone was trying to grab her heart from her chest and stab it with a small blunt object. It felt as though she were about to die.

"Answer the last question Inuyasha." Said Kikyo coldly

"But Kikyo—"

"Answer it InuYasha! What would you do!" yelled Kikyo finally

_Please InuYasha! I love you; don't say what she wants you to say! You owe that to me! Don't be as cruel to say—_

"I would make their soul complete once more." Inuyasha stated softly, his voice full of doubt and pain

"InuYasha…" gasped Kagome softly "InuYasha how could you!" she finally screamed

Kagome's wounded heart began to beat wildly, it was out of control. InuYasha spins around with large amber eyes to look at a hurt Kagome crying as the words he had just said numbed her mind. Kagome's legs finally began to get the message her brain had been trying to send them throughout the entire painful conversation. They began to back her away, slowly at first, until she turned completely around and ran back to the camp they had made, leaving a completely dazed InuYasha behind her.

**She was here the whole time... Kagome heard what I said to Kikyo…Oh Kami, I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean it! I am so sorry… Why did she have to witness this…?**

"No, Kagome wait!" yelled InuYasha brashly

"Congratulations InuYasha, you have crushed the heart of the one who has kept us apart. I hope you will swiftly comply to the promise you have made me." Said Kikyo smugly "When my soul is complete we will finally be able to live together forever. Come to me when you have slain my reincarnation, InuYasha. Until then, Inuyasha."

Kikyo turns from InuYasha and disappears into the surrounding forest, leaving InuYasha torn between the task he has promised Kikyo and the feelings that he possessed for Kagome. In the end he chooses to visit Totosi to repair Tetssiaga for his precious sword truly did need to be fixed, while he was away from both Kikyo and Kagome he would think on what to do as well as give Kagome time to think things through and cool down. He knew that she would be hurt and angry for a long time, but he really didn't want to be sat while she was this pissed off.

*************************************************************************************

As Kagome was running her thoughts came to her in cluttered pieces and shattered meanings. Kagome no longer knew what to think or how to behave.

_He told me he would never leave me, never stop loving me... He was going to forget about Kikyo, forget about the things he had said to her… the things he had been willing to give up for her, because he had realized that he had loved me more. But now he is saying the same thing to her... How could he? How does he not realize how much I love him, how much I have given up to be with him? How could he just throw me aside like some used up toy? Why can't I be good enough… Wait no! his fault.. He will pay... the dead bitch will pay! No! I will not become that... I will not focus on revenge… I need to get away from this! But I will not run away from this! That's what got me into this in the first place! I will face this! But maybe I should get away from InuYasha to cool off some._

Kagome ran until she could see their fire. When she got to the out skirts of their camp she tried to make herself slightly more presentable by stopping by the stream near camp to wash her face of the stains that her tears had surely left on her delicate cheeks, she did not want the rest of the group to know how deeply InuYasha had hurt her; she would not be pitied. As Kagome gathered her strength and emotions she walked slowly to camp, as she got closer she sensed a powerful demonic presence within her camp and readied herself for the confrontation of a demon that surely awaited her when she broke through the trees. Steeling herself she imitated confidence and stalked out the protective forest to be met by the indifference of an intimidating golden gaze.

_Sesshomaru?_

_**********************************************************************************************************************_

MK that is pretty much a Prolog for my story, basically it's explaining why Kagome is gonna do what she will do later on in the story:)

This, as I said before, is my very first Fanfic so I might need a little help as I go along and my ideas may be a little choppy but I will try my best! My writing technique might not be that good, but I will learn as I go along I promise!

Hopefully you have liked what I am writing sooo far! Please leave any concerns, criticisms, and reviews in a comment!


	2. 2 Always and Forever

Mk this is Chapter 2 of my very first Fanfic!! Yayaayayayayayayaya!! _Lol_

_Oh and I do not own InuYasha *tear*_

_Kagome---Italics_

**InuYasha--- Bold**

_**Sesshomaru—Bold Italics**_

_**Sesshomaru beast--- Bold underlined Italics**_

Everything else--- Regular

_____________________________________________________________________________________

ANYWAYS here is a recap of what happened last time:

Steeling herself she imitated confidence and stalked out the protective forest to be met by the indifference of an intimidating golden gaze.

_Sesshomaru?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

_Why is Sesshomaru here? What else could possibly happen to me today?_

Kagome reasons with herself as she closes the distance between her small group of friends and the silent Lord, trying to determine the Lords reason to 'grace' them with his presence. When Kagome finally reached the fire side she noticed that both the demon slayer and lecher were sleeping in their sleeping bags peacefully along with Shippo who was in her own sleeping bag. All of them were breathing therefore the stoic Lord couldn't mean the group harm, though he could kill them without any problem, even if it wasn't his intent, it was still comforting to see that they were not already dead.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Nods Kagome respectfully

"Hn." Was the Lords only reply

Kagome's eye's bore into the Lords as she awaits an answer to her silent question, her eyes narrowing after minutes of not hearing any other reply from the infuriating man.

_The arrogant bastard! He is here in my camp and he doesn't even have the decency to answer me when I am talking to him! The nerve of these dog demons! No wonder they are related…_

"Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru, but is there anything that you require?" asks Kagome trying desperately to hold onto whatever patients she has left

"Miko I require your services." States the Lord regally

_What am I a servant? Do I look like I want to run around and do errands for you?_

"Services?"

"Hn."

_He better start giving me better answers soon, before I lose all of my patients..._

"Well, _Lord _Sesshomaru, would you _please_ tell me what you require, from this _useless_ human?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widen minutely at the miko's lack of respect, surprised for an instant, at the way the Miko spoke to him. He had never in all of his years been mouthed off so. His eyes narrow while he examined the small girl who dared to speak to him in such a tone. What he saw was not the teenager that followed his brother around like a love sick puppy, but a woman with the face of an angel.

With full pouting lips, stubborn jaw, dainty nose, large blue eyes surrounded with long lashes, cascading wavy hair so black it had blue highlights that reached her waist, framing both her face and body to perfection, and flawless ivory skin, she could make any man's thought's veer lecherously. Her body was toned from all of the walking she had to do, yet it also had pleasing womanly curves, with full breasts and a round backside. Sesshomaru was surprised that he had not noticed the miko's _maturity_ sooner, but would not allow her allure to give her an advantage over him; he would put her in her place.

"Miko, it would be best for you to hold that tongue of yours before you lose it, this Sesshomaru will not tolerate any disrespect to his person." stated the demon coldly

_Bastard…_

"Sesshomaru, please, tell me what you want so that I can get some sleep. Or better yet can this conversation please be postponed to tomorrow morning so that I can be at my best when I assist you?" Kagome pleaded

Sesshomaru moved so quickly Kagome hadn't even realized he had moved until she felt his claws digging into the sensitive skin of her neck as he grabbed her. Sesshomaru moved his face to mere centimeters from Kagome's so that he could make the meaning of his words completely understood and perfectly clear.

"Miko I will not be talked down to." stated the irate Lord "Understand."

With her gorgeous eye's narrowed into deadly slits, Kagome nodded in the Lord's grasp. Her reluctance to show him any respect and to submit intrigued the otherwise indifferent Lord

"Hn."

_Jerk!_

The Lord dropped Kagome to the ground and watched her look at him in slight malice as she rubbed her neck where he had applied pressure to her air ways, along with the backside he had so roughly thrown to the ground. The _girl _did not look happy but she kept her mouth shut. Though Lord Sesshomaru did wonder, for only a minuscule second, what was going on in her head at that moment, he pushed away the unwarranted curiosity and continued to focus on the request of the now angry Miko.

"This Sesshomaru will return tomorrow to discuss with you what I require." Lord Sesshomaru said as he turned to walk away.

Sesshomaru felt the Miko's aura crackle around him, it was nearly tangible, it communicated her anger at being forced into a position of vulnerability and subjugation. Though impressed with her show of power he decided to continue his journey away from her camp as though he was unaffected. Her feelings of weakness were sure to be far better a punishment to her than being beaten physically, because she already knew how that would end up, she would not understand why he had walked away.

_Fucking Asshole. It definitely has to run in the family…_

_*************************************************************************************_

The walk back to his own camp gave Sesshomaru time to think over his encounter with the Miko and his reasons of finding her.

_**The girl's scent was laced with salt, but it was faint as though she had tried to wash it off. She had been crying… My need's can wait until morning, but I will not postpone our conversation any longer.**_

'_**We will have her afterwards.'**_

Sesshomaru's eyebrow arched at his beast sudden appearance. It was not like his beast to become interested in his activities especially when it involved business_**.**_

_**What is it Beast?**_

'_**We will have the woman after**__**.'**_

_**What woman?**_

'_**The woman back at that camp, she would suit us, she would be fun.'**_

_**That Miko is human, she is not good enough for this Sesshomaru, later we will visit our kingdom and visit some female demon's there, they would be happy to... entertain us if our needs were high.**_

'_**Oh but I believe the Miko should have the pleasure of providing our... entertainment.' **_

Sesshomaru growls softly to himself, warning his beast that it was becoming a nuisance, and should no longer talk along the lines of the Miko. Nearby demon's shutter as they sense the displeasure of the normally indifferent Lord, knowing what displeasing the Lord could cause to one's self and family. Little did they know that he was frustrated with his primitive self not with his surroundings.

_**Our only business with the Miko is the education of Rin, once our ward is educated we will dispatch of the foolish Miko when she missteps! Am I understood Beast?! **_

'_**For now...'**_

_**Grrrrrr…(**_AN: Ok I know this is kinda corny but I couldn't come up with another way for him to growl lol)

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitches slightly as he tries to calm himself from the effect his beast always had on him when they argued, he did not want Rin to worry about him because his aura was not the stoic presence she has become accustomed to. The girl was becoming more of a woman than a child and her newly discovered spiritual powers need to be trained, Sesshomaru could not train nor raise Rin on his own for he knew nothing of female children. That is why he must deal with the insufferable Miko; it was all for Rin.

*************************************************************************************

_How dare him! Coming to __my__ camp to request help from __me__, only to strangle me and then leave! The nerve of him! The nerve of him and InuYasha both! How dare he after what InuYash has done! His stupid family is all for harming me today! Stupid Sesshomaru! Baka InuYasha!_

Kagomes aura calms from one of anger to one of pain as she remembers InuYasha's words, her eyes begin to sting as tears begin to form from the painfully raw memory of the days events.

_InuYasha….._

**Flashback**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"**I would always pick you, Kikyo!"**

**________________**

"**She is just a Jewel Detector. She means nothing to me! She is just a copy of you that I thought could be a decent imitation…"**

**________________**

"**She is nothing! Not even a satisfying copy!"**

**________________**

"**You are who I love!!"**

____________________

"_Kagome, you are who I love! Kikyo is no longer the woman that I fell in love with, she is just a clay figure in the shape of what Kikyo used to be. Kikyo could never compare to you Kagome, never!" InuYasha states "Can't you understand that I love you Kagome, just you? Because you are you? You complete me Kagome, I will always love you!"_

_"Oh, InuYasha! You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say that!" says an excited Kagome bursting with an overwhelming sense of happiness and completion "I love you too Inuyasha! Always and forever."_

_"Always and forever." states InuYasha with an overflowing sense of finality_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**End Flashback**

_Always and forever..._

Tears fill Kagome's eyes once more as she recalls InuYasha's betrayal. Her chest feels empty, it feels as though her heart was ripped out and torn to pieces by the hanyou in which at had been foolishly entrusted to. Kagome gasps for breath as she relives each moment of InuYasha's confession, she cannot not control the tears that pour from the deep pools of her eyes. Kagome ran, she did not know where she was running, but she knew that she had to get away; she could not let the other see her cry.

_What happened to always and forever InuYasha?_

Kagome finally collapsed at the stream she had washed her face at before, she could no longer fight the tears as they finally overcame her. Kagome lay there, at the shore of the stream, and cried for her battered heart, she cried for her first love, and most of all she cried for the part of her died when InuYasha admitted that he did not love her.

_What happens now that you have stolen my always and forever, InuYasha? What can I do to make sure I get that back from you?_

As the sun peaked over the horizon Kagome washed her face and stood up, face void of all emotions. She was done crying for herself. As she had lain there, crying, near the stream she had formed a resolution. She would train herself, with whatever help she could get from others, to become as fierce and deadly as possible so that she could prove to herself and everyone else that she was worth loving and that she could protect herself and those she held dearest to her. She would prove to InuYasha that she _was_ something while she took _her _soul back from the thief that had stolen it from her. She would never live in fear of Kikyo ever again.

_I'm going to complete my soul once more Kikyo, I am going to get my always and forever, just you wait Kikyo, I'm going to enjoy every second of taking it from you…_

*************************************************************************************

Mk that's chapter number 2!!! And want to thank my very first reviewers for their support, ya'll rock!!

Xerios13: thank you so much for the review, you were my very first! You rock! Lol anyways I am really happy that you enjoyed it and I do plan on finishing this story.

aislin94: I love that my story had that effect on you! I totally didn't think that it was any good but your review changed my mind and made me smile! Thank you sooo much!!

Bleedingrose13: Thank you so much for add me to your favorites list!!!! Oh my god when I saw that I started jumping around my house and doing a crazy dance lol, ANYWAYS thanks!!

sarah-hime: OMG….. t-thank you sooo much I would love for you to be my beta!!!! Thank you sooo much *dances crazily* I could cry right now!!

Mk that's it for my shout outs and thanks please review!! 

Oh PS

I don't have any clue for the pairings that I should have so if you have any particular Kagome/? pairing that you would like to see please tell me otherwise I will just leave her loveless…..jk! jk! I would just make it a Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing


	3. 3 Going Home

Ok I know that it sounds really pathetic but I have 5 reviews!!!!!! I am so excited! Oh and I have been favorited 3 times!! Oh and I have noticed that bunches of people at least look at my story but hardly any of ya'll review, what is up with that?? lol, Oh well ANYWAYS I was wondering if some of you non-reviewers could just take a tiny amount of time to comment saying YAY or NAY to my story. You don't even have to say anything remotely long about my story but I just want to see if people like the direction I am going… OK I AM OFFICIALLY DONE RANTING!!! On to the story!

Regular—is Normal

_Italics-- is Kagome's thoughts_

_**Bold Italics-- is Sesshomaru thoughts (Or the thoughts of any other demon)**_

'_**Bold Underlined in quotations'-- is Sesshomaru's Beast (or the Beast of any other demon talking)**_

**Bold-- is InuYasha**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Last time we left off at:

_I'm going to complete my soul once more Kikyo. I am going to get my always and forever, just you wait Kikyo. I'm going to enjoy every second of taking it from you…_

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

The newly hardened Kagome stared into the water of the stream she had been frequenting and the person she saw shocked her. Her glorious waves of hair were all tangled and knotted with bits of leaves and twigs from the ground she had lost consciousness on. Her face was pale with streaks from her tears and dirt marring her normally flawless ivory cheeks, her nose was pink and swollen, her lips were cracked and chapped from her sobs. The most shocking feature of her face were, as usual, her eyes-- the usually bright and shining orbs of the purest azure were now a cold and shuttered navy, and none of her exuberance nor her optimism shone through. It seemed as though her very soul darkened from all of the pain it had endured.

_I look lifeless…empty…I look like Kikyo._

Furious with her own thoughts, Kagome's eyes hardened even further, only to soften completely. She was turning into Kikyo's true incarnation, she thought hatefully. She knew now that she had to train to become one of the protectors, someone who can keep those they care for safe; she had to leave behind her near constant role as one of the protected, she could no longer pull that off safely. Realizing her new found need to gain skills had nearly forced her to become the blue-eyed replica of the very person she had loathed to be compared to. Kagome laughed bitterly, which caused her already cracked lips to tear even further to allow blood to trickle down her chin. After realizing the pain she felt from her mouth Kagome stopped laughing abruptly, causing an eerie silence to overcome the forest…almost as if even the trees relished in her pain, wanted, no-- _needed_ to catch every single sound of her pain, even if it was just the sound of her blood dripping from her chin to the hard forest floor.

_I can't even laugh without being hurt. Some protector I'll be… Why do I pity myself? Has InuYasha taken my dignity as well? Wait, why do I care? He doesn't matter anymore…_

Kagome felt her heart stutter as she started coughing, her whole body trembling with the effort it took. Kagome collapsed onto the ground, landing hard on her wrist. Holding her hand to her chest just like a wounded animal, Kagome crawled to the edge of the stream, and looked to her reflection again to see her chin covered in her own blood caused by her own obsessive crying and hysterical laughter.

_What am I doing to myself?_

After hurriedly washing the blood from her face to make her face less gruesome, Kagome closed her eyes, allowing them to fill yet again until a few more tears crept slowly down her face.

_Close your heart Kagome, but don't hurt yourself in the process... Hell, don't lose yourself in the process…_

Kagome took a deep calming breath as she opened her eyes to look into the stream once more, she saw the same woman but without the harsh coldness and blood that she had seen before. Her eyes were still slightly shuttered but they were no longer the navy they had been, but a calming and content sapphire with a muted fire shining through that had never been in her eyes before.

_I WILL become stronger, but I refuse to lose myself. I will NOT allow my eyes to ever hold the coldness they held just now. I REFUSE to fall into Kikyo's footsteps! She will be in MY shadow, damnit! _

With those thoughts she wiped the tears off her cheeks and banished the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

_Step one, Kagome: Close off your tears, they help nothing but your opponent's knowledge of what causes you pain._

She would no longer cry for things that have happened after all there is nothing that she could do about then now; in the long run everything would just make her stronger. Finished staring at her reflection Kagome turned towards her camp. If she hurried she would be able to beat Sesshomaru there, and leave for her era after telling her friends where she was going. All she had to do was run…

*************************************************************************************

Sesshomaru contemplated going to the miko as soon as the sun rose completely above the horizon. He wasn't sure if the miko and the other two humans would have awakened by that early time, not to mention he did not feel like dealing with his half human brother.

'_**We will see the woman?"**_

_**No, Beast. We will order the Miko to teach Rin.**_

'_**We should enforce our orders by having our way with her curv—'**_

_**Beast, I refuse to have this conversation yet again. Mention a physical detail about the Miko again and I will refuse to allow you to play with my enemies.**_

'_**No fun, you are making us useless old men.'**_

Sesshomaru allowed a small sigh of frustration towards his beast to be heard as he decided to put off meeting the Miko for another couple of hours, to allow himself sometime to renew the ties on his beast to keep the beast at bay.

_**The Miko better be awake when I get there…**_

*************************************************************************************

Finally reaching the campsite, Kagome slowly walked into the camp trying not to wake up the inhabitants. Gazing at a sleeping Shippo as she passed by him, Kagome noticed how her kit was sleeping peacefully for one of the first times since he had joined the group. Her handsome kit was smiling in his sleep, she was about to turn around when she heard his breath quicken and saw his gorgeous eyes crack open.

"Mama?" he asked sleepily.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the title the kit had been using to address her lately, she almost lost her nerve as her eyes softened, taking in his sleepy countenance, as she kneeled down beside him. His unique hair, the color of the sky as the sun rises, was messy but remained untangled, his small nose flared as he breathed in her less than calm emotions from her scent, his mouth was in between caught between a smile of happy, contentment and confusion, and his emerald eyes were heavy lidded as he tried to fight off the sleep that had been consuming him not seconds before. He was a beautiful child, and he was hers.

_He is who I need to protect. I can't give in now before I even begin. I have to go._

"Hey Shippo, baby, what's wrong?" Kagome cooed as she calmed down her aura to its usual contented state trying to get him to fall back asleep

"Nothin' I jus' wanted to say g'night is all," Shippo mumbled as he sensed that his mother's scent was back to normal, believing he had imagined the pain he had sensed.

"Oh, okay. Good Night, baby," Kagome said softly as she started to rub his back.

"Mmhm, night mama." Shippo sighed in contentment, he knew his mom Kagome would never let anything happen to him. She would never leave him. "I love you."

Kagome's heart broke as she heard his words.

_Will he ever forgive me for leaving him for some time without telling him? He has too, this is for him. Damnit Kagome!!! Close your heart from this! Close it until you get back, so you can heal yourself first!_

"I love you too, Shippo," Kagome said softly, as she listened to his breathing get deeper as he drifted back to sleep and sighed comfortably.

When positive the kit had fallen asleep yet again, Kagome got up and walked toward the couple sleeping on the other side of the falling fire. Seeing Miroku turned towards Sango in his sleep made Kagome start to smile, but the smile was cut off by the knowledge of what she was about to do. Miroku had a red hand print across his cheek and his hand touched it as he slept. Kagome almost rolled her eyes.

_Wonder how that got there. Stupid man. Will he never learn?_

Miroku was a handsome man, Kagome had to admit. He had thick black hair that reached just above his shoulders that he kept in a small pony tail, and a face that an angel would be jealous of, with large falsely innocent eyes that were the color of deep violets. He was just so perverted that he became a leper in the eyes of the one woman he loved. Kagome sighed.

_Sango…_

Kagome went to a sleeping Sango and admired the beauty and peacefulness of the woman she considered to be her best friend and sister. The young demon slayer was sleeping in the pink sleeping bag Kagome had found in her own era, her long brown hair flowing over the small pillow Kagome had given her. The demon slayer's face was relaxed and radiant from what must have been a sweet dream. It was hard to find a look of such contentment on the young slayer's face since she was usually too busy worrying over Kohaku to let down her guard when she was awake. Kagome felt bad for being responsible for waking Sango, and taking away the peace only found in her friend's sleep.

"Sango." Kagome whispered softly, gently trying to wake up her friend

Sango's chocolate brown eyes opened lazily, comprehension slowly filling them as she noticed her friend's bedraggled appearance; and anger at her friends suffering caused her to narrow her eyes.

"What has he done?" Sango asked coldly, dreading what pain the answer might cause toward her sister.

Kagome laughed, but it was a chilling sound. No happiness came from that laugh, no optimism, no hatred, just emptiness. It was a sound owned by the broken-hearted that Sango knew too well, for she had been the owner of a laugh so very similar in its emptiness before she met Kagome. Kagome took the emptiness away, taught her how to live again. Kagome taught her how to trust in love again.

Kagome calmed her laugh down to small giggles and tried to push back the new bout that was trying to consume her. She knew what her laugh sounded like, knew how Sango would take it, so she swallowed her chilling laugh to hide her pain from her friend. She knew Sango would understand her next words, for they had talked over it a lot over the past years of their friendship.

_*****************************************************************************************_

_**Flashback!!!!!!!!)**_

"_Kagome, InuYasha doesn't deserve you," Sango says, hitting the warm waters with a confident conviction. "If he did he would never have gone to the bitch!"_

"_Sango!" Kagome gasped at her friends words, knowing Sango was trying to comfort her while InuYasha went to his Kikyo once again "Kikyo…Well, you see… she's—she's not… look, Kikyo was InuYasha's first love. It's only fair that he… Sango, I can't blame Kikyo. Yes it hurts, but I still think he'll pick me."_

_Knowing it would hurt Kagome, but asking anyways to make sure her best friend would have as little pain as possible in the future._

"_But what if he doesn't Kagome?" Sango asked coldly, then added softly, "What if he chooses Kikyo? What would you do then?"_

_Tears sparkle in Kagome's eyes as her face becomes cold; hardened to the emotions she refused to allow Sango to witness, the pain, the sadness…the hatred. Kagome tried to sink into the waters so that her words could be lost to the hot springs soothing noises._

"_I would go home, Sango. I'm not strong enough to face that here. I don't know what I would do if I stayed here."_

"_So you would leave us." Sango stated condemningly, trying to force the tears from her eyes, hating how the ones she loved always left her, abandoned her just as she started to feel safe, trying to hide her wounded thoughts from showing she asked, "Forever?"_

"_No. Not forever, Sango." Kagome said regaining her smile for her friend to see she would never leave her forever, not if she could help it. "I could never leave you forever Sango; I love you too much, you're like the sister I never had, not to mention Shippo is just starting to feel loved again. What example would I set if I left him to InuYasha's wrath? Plus someone has to help keep Miroku off of you!"_

_Unwilling for the topic to change without one last question answered Sango asked Kagome softly but seriously, "…How long Kagome?"_

_Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, smile deflating at her failure to change topics. Kagome opened her eyes and stared directly into her surrogate sisters eyes, all playfulness fading into the now tense air surrounding the hot springs, time seemed to stop as Kagome spoke in a cold seriousness._

"_I don't know Sango. Long enough."_

"_Sister! How long?!" Sango yells staring Kagome down with a pain-filled gaze._

_Kagome sighs, trying to choose her words carefully, trying not to lie to the woman that had called her sister, and had earned the title for herself as well._

"_I will not run from him, Sister, nor from you or the others. I will take no longer than two weeks."_

_Sango hugs Kagome to herself trying to control her emotions and calm those of her sisters._

"_Fine."_

_**End Flashback!!!!**_

_*****************************************************************************************_

"I am going home Sango."

"I know Kagome. Remember, no longer than two weeks. We need you here, and we will miss you."

"I know Sango. Tell the others when they wake," Kagome says blankly as she turns around to leave.

After kissing her still sleeping Shippo on the head, Kagome collected her belongings as she moved toward the forest. Just as she reached the tree line Sango called out to her. Turning around to look at her sister Kagome tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"Remember that we love you Kagome. Don't close your heart to us because of his mistake. We will be waiting here for you when you get back." With those words spoken Sango rolled over in her sleeping bag to wait for the others to wake up leaving Kagome silence to think about her words.

_You know me too well, Sango…_

With that Kagome turned around and disappeared into the trees, heading toward the well, it wouldn't take long to reach the well. It was only ten minutes away, five if she ran…

*************************************************************************************

Somewhere deeper in the forest a man with a deep baritone voice inhales the scent of the wind, only to growl deeply and break into a full out sprint, becoming furious at the disrespect he was being shown.

_**She runs…**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

There ya'll go another chapter complete!! I don't think this one was as good as the other one but I can't be perfect soooooo I hope you enjoyed it now for my shout outs!!!!

Oh and by the way I'm going to put everybody that adds me to their fav's and alerts to this lovely list every chapter I'll add the people who add me!!!

To these peoples thank you for putting my story on their alert list!!! You all are my awesome group of alertists!!! Lol again THANK YOU

yuki kitsune ruler of the world

Xerios13

my3rdeyes

to these peoples thank you for putting me on their favorites!!!!! (oh my god I love ya'll!!!*bear hugs everybody* if I knew ya'll I would give you cupcakes!!) Ya'll are my amazing group of favorteers!!!!! I LOVE YA'LL AND THANK YOU!!!

yayme33

Xerios13

Bleedingrose13

These peoples are my reviewers!!!!! (and the answers to any questions or concerns!)These people are fantastic they are my reviewanistros! (mk that word didn't work out so much but I'll find a cool word for ya'll some I promise!!)

Xerios13 : mk I am truly starting to love you!! You give me amazing compliments by sticking with my story, and even if I wanted to stop this story I would keep it going because you asked me too! Thank you for the reviews and for the adds you are a huge confidence booster! *another huge hug* I really hope you liked this chapter!!

AliceGoesBam: lol thank you sooo much for liking my story enough to review me!!!! Hope that mess in your kitchen wasn't too bad lol, but at least the food tasted good!! Hope you got the chance to read the other chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one!

OK THIS IS A HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA READER SHE IS AMAZING AND MAKES SURE THAT MY STORY IS AT ITS BEST FOR YOU GUYS! SO BIG PROPS TO sarah-hime!

Ok that's it for everyone who has supported me it's a little less than last time…. :) but whatever the people that did review or add me are very much appreciated!!!


	4. 4 Can't Catch Me

This is the revision of the revision of the revision of this chapter (i just couldn't get it to feel right until now!!! sooo annoying...grrr..) so my old readers don't have to read this if they don't want to it's pretty much the same but I changed a couple of words, sentences, and paragraphs.... by the way I haven't been getting many reviews if ya'll could please fix that I would love all even more than I already do!!!!!.......ANYWAYS on with all the usual stuff!!!!!

WOO HOO!!!!!

Yay!!! I have 10 reviews!!!! That means that my reviews have doubled!!!!I am sooooooooooooo excited!! Looking at every single one of my ten reviews gives me the fuzzies inside!! Hopefully they will double yet again this time! That's right I am going for 10 more reviews!! Oh and I know this will sound very retarded because it happens to everyone, but I AM INTERNATIONAL!! I hadn't really looked at where some of my readers were from but now that I have I am….. well, I don't know SHOCKED /O_O. Well ANYWAYS on to the story…..

Kagome's thoughts—Italics  
Regular—Regular  
Sesshomaru—Bold Italics  
'Sesshomaru's Beast'—Bold Underlined Italics with quotations  
Inuyasha--Bold  
Totosi's/Kikyo's thoughts—Regular underlined

*************************************************************************************

Last time:

Somewhere deeper in the forest a man with a deep baritone voice inhales the scent of the wind, only to growl deeply and break into a full out sprint, becoming furious at the disrespect he was being shown.

_**She runs…**_

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 4

To make sure she would reach the well before Sesshomaru could catch her, Kagome began to run clumsily through the trees, tripping on every root, being cut by every branch and leaf. Frustration built up within Kagome, frustration at her own inaptitude, disgust at her own helplessness.

_Damn it Kagome! Focus on your surroundings, stop falling!_

_Focus!_

Narrowing her eyes in determination, Kagome focused her energy upon not falling. She would **not** fall, she would not allow herself to fall.

_Grace!_

After what seemed to be hours Kagome stopped concentrating all of her energy on her balance. She then moved it to her grace. She shifted her weight onto the tips of her toes, focus keenly upon keeping her core tight and centered, so that her strides became longer, more elegant instead of the awkward and unsure steps she had been known for.

_And now SPEED!_

The smoother her movements became the more confidence and adrenaline rushed through her veins. She started to feel an attachment to her surroundings, began to **see** every twig in front of her, she began to feel free, she was finally alive. She wanted to feel alive, she wanted to feel free, she began to push her pace, she started to sprint.

_Faster…_

Trees flew past Kagome as she pushed herself into faster speeds. Her legs burned from her exertion, her lungs rushed to deliver oxygen to her screaming muscles. Never before had she pushed herself this far, never had she thought to.

_Faster.._

Without having to worry over how far she had to go, she focused on how good the wind felt when it caressed her face, pulled at her hair to keep it from her neck. It felt amazing. Exhilarating.

_Faster._

The rush was addicting. It started out as a small spike of adrenaline when she discovered how well her long, powerful legs were able to propel her across a plain gracefully. Then it progressed into a flighty sensation as she realized she could move swiftly through the trees without succumbing to her clumsy nature. Then she realized she could go faster, she could move faster.

_Faster!_

The trees no longer registered in her mind as she unconsciously dodged them, their roots no longer threatened to stop her, their branches could no longer cut her, no longer bruise her. Without the trees there nothing stopped her from moving faster. If her feet touched the ground she no longer felt it, if they slapped the ground her ears tuned it out, if the running hurt her she was past feelings of pain.

_FASTER!!_

Forcing her body past its limitations, adrenaline making it impossible for her to stop. Nothing would ruin her feeling of power. Nothing.

_Wait…What is that?_

An immense demonic aura overcame all of her senses, causing her feet to falter and stop unsurely. All of the euphoria of the moments before vanished, all sense of power fled back into her body as fear appeared in their place. The aura was in a frozen rage, a rage so hot, yet so controlled, that it cooled everything within its range, including Kagome. Those in the demons path would be destroyed, the one it was aimed at; annihilated.

Kagome's eyes narrow in disbelief and anger, she can feel her heart harden and her determination burn hotter as she prepaired herself to run once more.

_Damn it all to the seventeenth layer of hell and back! He wasn't supposed to notice so fast! Oh well, he can't catch me now, I'm almost to the well!_

*************************************************************************************

A silent, eerie priestess walks alone in the presence of soul collectors. Walking slowly, but confidently through InuYasha's forest, only to stop when a familiar spiritual pressure enters the forest.

I see InuYasha hasn't taken care of that nuisance yet, where is she going I wonder?

The priestess Kikyo decides to follow her incompetent reincarnation's pitiful progress through the forest, her dull brown eyes narrowing in hatred and contempt for the many stumbles and falls of her enemy.

How could InuYasha have ever had any feelings towards this disgraceful excuse of a Miko? She can't even walk straight, let alone run straight. What was he thinking?

Following her imitation brought all of Kikyo's doubts and concerns into the forefront of her mind, causing the dead Miko to produce more hatred towards the one who still held part of InuYasha's heart.

What does she have that draws him so? We are one in the same, how is it she can touch what I cannot, can awaken something I cannot stir? This—this _reincarnation_ must perish, and I will be the one to end her life, then I will kill InuYasha.

Watching in loathing as her reincarnation picked up speed, Kikyo grabbed an arrow from her quiver, and took aim at her imitations heart, her lifeless eyes narrowing as Kagome picked up speed once more, and then again. Her face changes to one of frustration and confusion, her eyes living, for one second, in a blatant show of irritation.

What is this?! Her pace makes it impossible for me to shoot her down! The trees get in the way-- I have no clear shot. How is it that she always gets away?

Silencing a scream of frustration Kikyo replaces her arrow in her quiver while glaring angrily at the fading back of her still remaining obstacle. Once again the demise of her enemy has evaded her.

Damn you Kagome!

With her last thoughts Kikyo turned to walk away, but before Kagome could get out of her range Kikyo felt the foreboding presence of a powerful demon, and the answering terror of the frustrating Miko. The blur that was the furious Sesshomaru moved swiftly past Kikyo's line of vision, ignoring her to focus completely upon the capture of his prey. Kikyo smiled.

Maybe I won't have to kill the girl after all.

Kikyo turned around and walked toward a human village she heard was in need of a priestess, and did something not many had witnessed, or had lived to tell of. Kikyo laughed. It was not a sound of joy but a sound of the end, a sound of suffering and of pain, and a sound that should never be uttered among the living. Kikyo possessed the laughter of the dead, yet another reason she should not be upon the world of the living.

*************************************************************************************

_**She ran. The foolish Miko ran. How dare her show this Sesshomaru such disrespect! **_

A growl erupted from the chest of Sesshomaru as he glided past blurs of trees. His demon speed carried him through the forest as though he were no more than an apparition, a mere ghost. He felt the presence of the dead Miko close by and determined that her existence was not important to him, he passed her by without acknowledging her existence. Returning his focus to Miko he was hunting, he grew impressed with the Miko's determination, she had begun to run toward the older Miko's village, and she was going pitifully slow but it was still impressive for one so painfully uncoordinated to try to run.

'_**You scared her away from us.'**_

Unwilling to encourage his beast's new found need to converse, Sesshomaru ignored the whining of his beast, instead he focused upon the Miko's energy, focusing on her direction and speed, to determine how he could cut her off. He became surprised when the Miko ran past the human village to run deeper into InuYasha's Forest, her speed increasing.

_**What is this? She was never this fast before. What is she planning?**_

'_**Catch her.'**_

_**Catch her? No, beast, I will kill her. She disobeyed an order from this Sesshomaru. That is not to be tolerated no matter her uses.**_

'_**Uses? I thought you said she had only one use.'**_

_**Quiet yourself, Beast.**_

Sesshomaru picked up his speed in slight irritation, noticing a small detail in the air as he ran.

_**The Miko's scent. It's…going towards the well.**_

A roar works its way into Sesshomaru's mouth as he tried to keep his anger down. His golden eyes, harsh with anger, flashed red before Sesshomaru could choke down his emotion.

_**The foolish girl is going to jump into the well!**_

'_**Why do you care?'**_

_**Rin needs a teacher and I will be the one to determine the way in which this disrespectful Miko is killed.**_

'_**Good. We can also determine a way for her to earn back our trust. Maybe by having her put her quick tong—'**_

_**Silence!**_

Sesshomaru becomes even more furious when he noticed that the Miko's speed had tripled as he had spoken his internal monologue. Growling audibly and releasing his demonic aura into his surroundings he doubled his speed.

_**She stopped. I will catch her, she won't get away.**_

Sesshomaru's eyes became clouded by red as he spotted the Miko. She was only several meters away from the well when she turned around and spotted him, her eyes narrowed and their blue depths deepened once again to a cold navy.

**_'She looks pissed...'_**

*************************************************************************************

Kagome's terrified sapphire eyes widened as they locked with eyes of red. Scared to look away yet terrified to stare, Kagome's eyes bounce from the furious Sesshomaru to the well. Sesshomaru, well, Sesshomaru, well, Sesshomaru, well.

_I can make it! He doesn't think I will run for it, I'll show him…I hope I can make it…No I WILL make it, I have to, for Shippo!!_

_**The Miko wouldn't dare—**_

Kagome turned and bolted for the well, moving faster than she ever thought possible. Sesshomaru hesitated for but a second, completely bewildered at the idiocy of his brother's Miko, but he recovered in record time and covered all of the distance between himself and the well within two seconds. Getting there in time to see the Miko jump and look over her should joyously.

_I made it!_

_**Foolish Miko.**_

_NO!!_

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's left ankle holding her suspended over the safety of the well to look directly in her eyes.

"InuYasha has taught you nothing of respect," said Sesshomaru dangerously, noting how the Miko narrowed her eyes maliciously as he mentioned the name of the hanyou. "This Sesshomaru told you he would talk to you."

All of Kagome's fear vanished by the heat of her anger, her wide eyes constricted into slits her luscious mouth pursed sternly, her jaw set stubbornly.

_Frickin' bastard! Go screw a porcupine! 'This Sesshomaru' my ass! Matter of fact, how would 'That Sesshomaru' like 'This Kagome's' foot up his cold frickin ass? The nerve of him—_

"Miko." Sesshomaru intoned irritable at the Miko's harsh face and eerily silent demeanor "Speak."

"Maybe this Kagome did not want to talk," came Kagome's sarcastic response as she focused all of her Miko energy on the hand cutting the circulation off from her ankle.

Sesshomaru growled harshly as he felt pure energy attacking the skin of his hand. He loosened his grip only to tighten it again as he saw her look of triumph.

_Let me go! Damn it!_

Kagome tripled the energy, Sesshomaru's skin disintegrated he growled deeper and let go, determined to relish in the sounds of pain he believed he would hear when the Miko hit the ground. After all, Rin could have a different tutor.

She never hit the ground. All Sesshomaru witnessed was a blinding blue light emanating from the well, but when he looked to find a broken priestess all he saw was the bones of long dead demons.

_**WHERE. DID. SHE. GO?!**_

'_**Chase.'**_

_**NO! I REFUSE TO BE MADE A FOOL OF. THE PRIESTESS WILL DIE.**_

Sesshomaru allowed himself one furious howl that echoed throughout the West before he pulled himself together enough to transform into his white ball of energy and soar through the skies to pick up his ward, the dragon, and the toad, to deposit them and himself to the tranquility of his palace in the farthest corners of the Western lands.

_**When you return you will suffer greatly, wench.**_

'_**You will allow me to have fun with her?'**_

_**SILENCE, BEAST!**_

*************************************************************************************

Totosai scratched his head as he tilted it to the side to listen to an enraged howl. Becoming confused when he realized it was the howl of none other than Sesshomaru, Totosai widened his eyes at the realization.

"Oi! Old man, what the hell was that?!" yelled InuYasha, brashly hitting Totosai at the back of his head, effectively 'knocking' the information from his ugly little old head

"Can't imagin' that I know," mumbled Totosai angrily. "Probably some demon's lost his food."

**Yeah right old man, you know something, that was no ordinary howl.**

"Hn," muttered InuYasha. "So when you gonna be finished with my sword, old man?"

"When I am done," yells the eccentric old man, hitting InuYasha, then cowering at the irritation shown on his face. "I mean two days. Of course that is what I meant!"

"Hn. That's what I thought you meant."

**Good...that means that I can spend an extra day with Kikyo before I go to apologize to Kagome. Kikyo couldn't have really wanted me to kill Kagome…Could she?**

*****************************************************************************************

Hearing the furious howl of the demon lord, the light heartedness of a certain dead Miko comes to an abrupt stop, quickly changing to a nearly tangible rage. Kikyo's clothes and hair began to be blown crazily in sudden winds caused by the dead priestesses rage, her hair changing colors; from black to white, white to black, and back again. Her clothes changed from her robes to fiery armor, her eyes went from their usual lifeless brown to an empty abyss of black darkness with no white or color to permeate their depths.

Her Soul Collectors transformed into the creatures of hell the truly were, their ghostly white scales shifting into blood red spines, their gentle demeanors transforming into one of blood thirstiness and cruelty. These demons were not placid soul collectors any longer but blood thirsty Snakes of Hell. All of the demon snakes rushed to the arms of their master eager to be set loose upon the surrounding area to feast upon the souls of the living. The enraged priestess let out a bloodcurdling scream as she allowed massive amounts of her tainted spiritual energy to engulf her body and miles of the forest surrounding her, causing humans, demons, and animals a like to collapse in agony.

She got away!! Will that damned girl never DIE?!

With the majority of her anger past Kikyo and her demons transform back into their normal forms, to stalk angrily in the direction of the human village they were in search of, forms flickering whenever Kikyo dwelled to long upon the survival of her reincarnation.

You will _die_ Kagome. Even if it means lowering myself and dirtying my own hands to kill you.

*************************************************************************************

Floating through time in the safety of the well gave Kagome a new found peace. She was going home, where she could talk to her mother, sleep, and finally take a much needed shower, but most of all she would be able to make some much need changes to herself.

_Let the reformation begin._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OK I am finished with yet another chapter!!! Yay me! I hope ya'll like the little peaks into both Kikyo and InuYasha's minds, though it shouldn't have been too surprising as to what was found. Oh well the next chapter should be interesting! On to my shout outs!!!

The Alertists!! (this is a list from newest to oldest:)

condorfan

HanyouKag

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn

my3rdeyes

Xerios13

yuki kitsune ruler of the world

The Favoriteers! (also a list from newest to oldest)

hellwolf

mycroft216

yayme33

Xerios13

Bleedingrose13

The Reviewinators? (again lame name but I will think of something)(Oh and this one goes in the order the reviews were received)

moonandstarsgoddess: Thank you! That was a very awesome review! I laughed when I saw it, it was short sweet and to the point. I loved it! THANK YOU (again:)

my3rdeyes: It's ok! And I will try to give Kagome as happy of an ending as I can but I can make no promises (because if I do I end up giving away the ending(;), and thanks for the love! Thank you for the review, and the alert!

condorfan: Thanks! And I will try to update as quickly as possible! Thank you for the review!!

Xerios13: I am so happy that you liked it! I was hoping to make Kagome a little different but I didn't want her to be a completely different person, thank you for catching that! Thank you for being an awesome reviewer! I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint!

feudalgirl inukag: Thank you! I am actually not sure who to pair Kagome with, I can tell you it won't be back with InuYasha, but whether I pair her with Sesshomaru, or even another character I don't know. I will probably make up my mind in a couple more chapters, but for now I really don't know. Feel free to make a suggestion. ANYWAYS thanks for the review!!

And that's it for the reviews! I got 5 this time!! YAY!! Next time I hope it is 10 so that it doubles again like it did this time!! lol ANYWAYS I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Oh and the people that are reading this that are not from the US please drop a review telling me where you are from and what you think about my story, I think it is soo cool that people are readings this are in different countries! People that are in the US tell me that too and tell me what you think! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!

AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, HELP ME KEEP UP MY MOTIVATION WITH REVIEWS!!!!!! LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS!!!!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!


	5. Note

Ok I am so sorry for wasting ya'll's (lol nice) time on this but I wanted to ask if some of you guys/girls could review and throw in an idea about who I should pair Kagome up with or if I should pair her up at all. I am debating between several characters from the show as well as a few characters of my own creation but I wanted the opinions of my readers too, seeing as though ya'll are going to be reading it. I also wanted to warn you guys that once it is decided about the pairings that I am going to through some…interesting things into the plot so I will probably be adding a lot of cliffies into the story (sorry).

Well anyways I hope ya'll enjoy the story for as long as I can keep coming up with ideas (which should be for a while) please review to tell me what you think! Oh I have now realized that asking for ya'll to tell me where ya'll live is kinda creepy so I am apologizing! I AM SO SORRY FOR SOUNDING LIKE A STALKER/CREEPER!!! My friends brought how creepy asking ya'll to do that to my attention, and let me tell ya I blushed all different kinds of pink/red when I went over it again! Well anyways I just wanted to say SORRY again!

OH AND I HAVE BEEN ADDED AS A FAVORITE AUHOR!!! I KNOW IT IS SAD BUT I AM SOOOOO EXCITED ABOUT THAT! NOT TO MENTION FLATTERED!!! SO HUGE SHOUT OUT TO gigglez30!!!! YOU ROCK!!

OK I think I'm done… As an apology for this total waste of a chapter I am going to give ya'll a preview for the next chapter!!!!

Last time:

Floating through time in the safety of the well gave Kagome a new found peace. She was going home, she could talk to her mother, sleep, and finally take a much needed shower, but most of all she would be able to make some much need changes to herself.

_Let the reformation begin._

Kagome stood up within the well only to fall back onto the solid floor of the well in pain. Her ankle was swollen and bruised. Her sapphire eyes widened as she realized just how hard Sesshomaru had been holding her ankle for it to swell so quickly, they quickly narrowed when she realized that the inconsiderate Lord had probably made her dislocate her ankle….

Ok I promised a sneak peak but I didn't say it would be a long one!! I hope you enjoyed your little peak at what is coming up and again I apologize for any awkwardness my request caused to ya'll I truly meant nothing by it and hope I didn't offend anybody by asking!

As always please review!

--Lady Smurf

P.S. Giant thanks to my BETA sarah-hime!! And I realized that I haven't been doing my disclaimer anymore and so I DO NOT, HAVE NOT, WILL NOT, AND NEVER SHALL CLAIM TO OWN INUYASHA!! I DO CLAIM WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN SO NO TOUCHY BUT I DO NOT WRITE FOR A PROFIT SO FREELY ENJOY!!!

There I hope that is satisfactory ANYWAYS thank you for taking note of this and thank for reading my very first Fanfic!!!!!!!(wow that was a long P.S. lol)

P.S.S. I made format changes and added things to chapter 4 so you can check those out if you want to...

P.S.S.S. This Note might be replaced by The 5th chapter when I update!!!!! And I am thinking about posting two chapters this time!!!! After this I will be on the schedule of my beta__WHO IS FRICKIN A-MAZE-ING__ and only update after she has read and edited them... Reviews will probably speed this procees up some.... just saying........:)


	6. 5 Home

*for those who have already read this chapter, this is the beta-ed version*

*OH LOTS OF LOVE TO MY BETA **sarah-hime!!!!! ***********

Ok I am a little disappointed…I only got 2 reviews….that's 8 less than I had hoped for….wow I am kinda sad… hopefully you guys will review on this chapter, if not…well I don't know what I'll do but I doubt it would be anything great…I won't set anything like a review minimum or anything but geez guys…ya'll really should review….Oh well ANYWAYS on with the chapter….

_Italics—Kagome's/_

'_Quoted Italics'—'Sango's thoughts'_

_Underlined Italics—Miroku's thoughts_

_**Bold Italics—Shippo's thoughts**_

'_**Bold Underlined Italics'—Shippo's beast**_

'Underlined Regular'—Kikyo's thoughts

Regular—Regular

Last Time:

Floating through time in the safety of the well gave Kagome a new found peace. She was going home, she could talk to her mother, sleep, and finally take a much needed shower, but most of all she would be able to make some much need changes to herself.

_Let the reformation begin._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5  
The air within the Bone Eaters well thickened as a blue light began to shine within it signaling Kagome's return to her own time. It took mere seconds for Kagome to materialize into the well, but she remained frozen, suspended, in the air; her glowing onyx hair framed her body and face while flowing gently as though in an imaginary wind, her unique eyes were closed leaving her long, dark lashes to brush her flushed ivory cheeks softly, and a tiny smile graced her slightly content face.

_I feel so peaceful… I wish someone were here to welcome me home….  
I feel so…so….alone…._

The small smile to finally breach the barrier of Kagome's pain disappeared as quickly as it had come, her clear, content blue eyes rapidly grew colder, sadder the small light that had been there seconds before fading, leaving her eyes a deep navy; empty.

_Why do I always feel so alone? Like nobody cares?  
I know people DO love me…Don't they?_

The air lost its air of contentment, its air of safety, to an imposing air of pain and loss. The blue light became darker as it faded quickly into blackness, even the air seemed to want to get away from the once bright and outgoing girl that had started to wallow in her own self pity. It was as though the air could no longer support Kagome's shattered heart and scattered emotions, so it released its hold upon her body to place her once more upon the ground.  
Kagome hissed in pain, and collapsed after her full weight pressured the ankle Sesshomaru had been holding.

_What. In. The. 47. Layers. Of. HELL. Did. Sesshomaru. Do. To. MY ANKLE!!_

Kagome's eyes blurred as tears threatened to fall from her eyes once more, but remembering her promise she quickly dispelled them, refusing to allow the small show of weakness, even if there was no one there to witness it.

_I will never cry again… Not even for that bastard  
_

Kagome tried to get up, to stand, within the well once more, only to fall back onto the solid floor in pain. Her ankle was swollen and bruised. Her navy eyes widened as she realized just how hard Sesshomaru had been holding her ankle for it to swell so quickly, they narrowed into furious slits when she realized that the inconsiderate Lord had dislocated her ankle.

_Why me?  
The frickin jerk!! He will pay for this!!  
_

Kagome tentatively touched her ankle, only to flinch at even the slightest of pressure. Sighing harshly Kagome began to take off both her shoe and sock, to allow herself to see her ankle unhindered.

_Wow that is so not natural….  
Well I can't just sit here, I'm going to have to put it back in its place eventually…might as well be now so I can get it over with…..  
Shit, this is really going to hurt…  
_

Breathing deeply Kagome grasped her ankle and foot firmly, muscles around her eyes flinching slightly at the sharp pains she felt as her abused limb tried to tell her not to touch it.

_Okay Kagome, you can do this… just get it over with and don't cry about it…  
_

Kagome slowly pulled her mangled appendage away from her empty socket; she could feel her eyes begin to itch as the pain built up, begging her to cry to release some of the pain out of her body for others to share. She refused to cry.

_It doesn't hurt that bad!!!  
Don't cry dammit!!  
_

Biting her bottom lip in concentration, Kagome pulled her foot out further and twisted it slightly to line it up correctly with her ankle, stopping abruptly when she felt all of the muscles cramp at the awkward movement. Kagome tasted blood as she bit through her lip trying to keep in her pain filled scream, so she wouldn't worry anyone who may be close to the well house.

_DON'T CRY!!  
PLEASE DO NOT CRY!!  
I CANNOT CRY!!!  
_

Waiting for her muscles to once again relax enough for her to finish placing her foot, Kagome relished in her own private agony, taking pride in the fact that she had yet to cry.

_I can do this…  
I WILL do this!_

Finally her muscles relaxed, allowing Kagome to place her ankle firmly back into its correct location, the muscles around her ankle and through her leg twitched, as though reacquainting itself to the foot it had misplaced. With only a tiny sign of discomfort around her, otherwise prideful, glowing eyes Kagome released her lip from its impaling prison to breathe a deep sigh of relief.

_I did it!! And I didn't cry…._

Her now swollen lip, released from its trap, began to bleed, Kagome allowed her own blood to run down her chin before wiping at it absently, as she began to rise from the floor, careful to keep her injured foot from the ground for a moment as she searched for the ladder Souta had placed in the well for her, using her hands to see in the darkness.

_Where is it??_

Hopping around the well, while trying not to jar her foot, she finally found it on the far side of the well. Taking a breath she slowly situated her hands and feet upon the ladder to begin her 75 ft. journey to the top of the well.

_OK Kagome you made it through your ankle, you can make it up this ladder….  
_

Unable to put the arch of her foot on the ladder she had to use the tip of her toes to climb, causing more pain to flood into her ankle as she used her ankles to keep her balance. Once again her eyes screamed for release as tears tried to burn their way out of their prison.

_60 more feet….  
I can do this…_

Kagome once again drew her bottom lip into her mouth, the drying metallic fluid of her veins filling her mouth, the small twinge of pain from the hole her own teeth had created distracted her momentarily from the pain of her ankle, pushing the tears from her eyes, she continued her climb. Chanting to herself to keep from giving into the pain Kagome began to list how far she had to go; she had to do something to get her mind to stop focusing completely on the pain.

_It's not that bad  
It doesn't hurt that bad...  
It's not that bad...  
45 feet...  
not that bad...  
not that bad...  
not that bad...  
_

Her lip could no longer hold her attention the pain flowing from her ankle made the transition from pain to agony. The torturous waves began to numb her foot, and for that she was thankful, but it quickly situated itself into her entire left leg, causing her muscles to once again stiffen to provide yet another wave of pain to thrum throughout her body.

_Come on Kagome, Focus…  
30 more feet…  
_

Try as she might Kagome was losing her battle with consciousness, as she started to lose herself to the pain.

_Come on!!  
I can do this!!  
_

As Kagome's grip weakened a flash of all of her friends, of her enemies, of her purpose filled her mind; Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, even Koga, Naraku, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, The Jewel, repeat. Her determination hardened, along with her grip. She refused to fail.

_I have to do this!  
For Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.  
…_

_For myself!!  
…_

_Just do it Kagome, 15 more feet!!_

Kagome focused on her friends to get her through her last 15 feet and she felt some of the same exhilaration she had felt as she was running in the forest. She didn't stop or slow down during those last 15 feet, she went faster.

_I'm almost there!  
2 more feet….  
_

Biting her lip harshly once more for distraction she reached the mouth of the well and used her burning arms to pull herself over the edge, to land painfully on her hands and knees. The blackness surrounding the edges of her vision threatened to pull her into unconsciousness but she pushed it back down by once again focusing on the pain.  
Reaching up to grab the mouth of the well once more, Kagome tried to stand, slowly rising while trying to keep much of her weight from her throbbing ankle. When she could stand straight, Kagome took several faulting steps towards the door of the shrine, her ankle caused her to become light-headed and yet she continued on, desperate to get into her home.

_Just make it inside…..  
I won't pass out until I make it inside…._

Sango waited for felt to be an eternity for her two male companions to wake up so that she could tell one where his best friend and sister had gone and why, and the other where his surrogate mother had gone and why she hadn't told him. It was going to be a long morning.

'_Kagome I already miss you…'  
_

Sighing, the young demon slayer got up and began her morning rituals; rolling up her sleeping bag from Kagome, began to make breakfast, and then started her morning workout.

'_Today I'll do 5 laps, 100 of my longest throws with Hirikotsu, and all of my sword passes.'_

'_If they are not up by the time I am finished I will have to wake them…'_

Sango began her workout; about half way through Miroku woke up and greeted Sango.

_What a wonderful thing to wake up to; a hot and sweaty woman_(A/N ok ok I know, but I couldn't help it!! He is a pervert after all….)

Walking over to Sango, Miroku noticed the absence of Kagome, who had become like a little sister to him over the years. After a moment's thought he figured that he would ask Sango when she finished her workout after all she got angry when interrupted.  
Sango sensed movement toward her and darted her eyes to the movement, only to flinch when she saw who had caused it.

'_How do I tell him???'  
_

Surprising Miroku greatly Sango, put down her weapon and walked over to him with an extraordinarily empty look in her normally highly expressive chocolate brown eyes. Her face, glowing and flushed from her physical exertion, was melancholy with an underlining tone of fury; but she refused to look him in the eye. When she was about three feet from him she paused, then stopped, unsure as to how she could go on.  
Miroku felt that he had to ask, simply because his Sango's actions were so different from her usual self.  
"Is Kagome… gone—"Miroku asked before being cut off by a short affirmative nod  
"Why?" he asked apprehensively  
"InuYasha…" Sango answered slowly, as though trying to shift through her words as to choose the correct words "He…he chose Kikyo."  
Miroku's violet eyes hardened, forming furious slits. The normally long-tempered, kind if perverted, monk closed his raging eyes as he lost his control; his entire body tensed, his hands periodically opening then closing into angry fists, his aura overwhelmed the surrounding area causing all youkia to become wary of an angry spiritual pressure, his breathing was erratic.

'_What has Kagome ever done to be treated so…so—callously? So disrespectfully? So cruelly?'  
'She never, and will never deserve to be treated like this!'  
_

"Where." Miroku's voice was calm, utterly so, to the point where it caused the hairs on the back of Sango's neck to stand on end  
"Kagome is at home, trying to... get better." Sango said trying to avoid Miroku's question by feigning ignorance.  
"No Sango, InuYasha." Miroku said deathly calm  
"I—"Sango once again paused trying to find words that wouldn't cause Miroku to rampage "Well, Miroku…He's…Well, InuYasha is…uh…well, um…he's..."  
"SANGO!!" Miroku opened his swirling eyes, his spiritual powers flowing so fiercely within him he could no longer control his aura, and it began to burn those of demonic heritage painfully, horror filled screams of demons could be heard all around them.  
Sango's gaze widened and darted to Miroku's eyes, but quickly darted to Shippo as she saw his last restraints break, but Shippo was still sleeping peacefully, not even flinching at Miroku's booming tone nor his aura's burning touch. Her fearful brown eyes went to Miroku's furious purple ones; she saw pain in those eyes.  
"Miroku. I do not know." Sango said with as much regret and calmness she could muster "I am sorry."

'_I really am Miroku, I love her too.'_

Looking away once more, Sango left to grab her weapon once more.  
"Do you want to spar?" she asked softly trying to find a way to calm her friend down  
Miroku closed his eyes once more and tried to slow down his uncontrolled breathing, slowly succeeding, until he was breathing normally again. He then calmed down his aura and spiritual energy, but the best he could do was shove it back under the surface of his emotions.  
"Is she…"

'_Gone forever?'_

"She'll be back in no more than two weeks." Sango answered his unfinished question easily  
"What about Shipp—"  
"I was hoping you could help me tell him when he wakes up." Sango answered Miroku while looking into his eyes pleadingly  
Miroku nodded and walked over to his sleeping bag, one of the many gifts he had received from Kagome, rolled it up and put it away. He then grabbed his staff and nodded towards Sango before charging her at full speed and sparring with her to release some of his now pent up anger.  
Shippo woke up to the sounds of an intense battle a little frighten but enthralled when he witnessed the ensuing sparring match between Sango and Miroku. After what had seemed to be a couple of minutes all three companions felt the heat of the mid-day sun Miroku and Sango had been sparring for over four hours, and Shippo had been watching for a little over two.

**Wow...**

**'Something isn't right here... Something is missing'  
**

**What??  
**

**'I don't know....'  
**

All three of them felt either sore from the long sparring match or stiff from sitting still for too long. After greeting Shippo a bit apprehensively, Sango and Miroku headed over to the now cold breakfast Sango had prepared earlier. Shippo followed feeling a little anxious noticing how heavy the atmosphere had become as they ate their meal in silence.

**Why are they acting so weird???  
**

**'Kit look around...'****  
**

**'Who is missing???'  
**

Shippo's gorgeous emerald eyes widened when he noticed that two people were missing from their close knit group.

**Where is…  
**

"Sango? Miroku?" the small kitsune asked slowly, his eyes flashing from both of his the friends pleadingly  
Looking towards Miroku for encouragement, and receiving a nod, Sango took a deep breath and tried to plan her words carefully for the small child.

**Where's my Momma?!  
**

"Well, Shippo… InuYasha did something and…. your momma went home." Sango said softly

'**What has that half-breed done to our MOTHER?!'**

Kagome had finally made it onto the small porch of her house, and she was taking a small break by leaning against the door into her house with her left ankle hanging up off the ground. The pain from the climb and her insistence upon walking from the shrine to her house, which were around 200 feet apart, had begun once again to make her light-headed.

_Note to Self:  
Dislocated ankles are NOT fun things, and biting THROUGH your own lips is definitely NOT a good thing!  
_

Kagome leaned back and waited for her vision to stop swimming, before she continued the journey into her house. Kagome used some of the little strength she had left to open the door of her house. Closing her pain filled eyes in delight as the coolness of her houses AC hit her like a much needed ice pack to heated body. Noticing the missing exclamations' of surprise as she entered, and the following exclamations' in reaction to her condition, Kagome opened her eyes to find her house empty and the air still as she hobbled into the kitchen where her mother could usually be found. All she found was a letter in her mother's hand writing.  
__________________________________________

_**Dearest Kagome,  
Since you are reading this you must have gotten back from the feudal era. I am so sorry for not being here but Grandpa, Souta, and I have gone to an Ancient Artifact convention over in Beijing. Again, we are so sorry for not being there for you but your Grandfather really wanted to go and so we all decided that it would be best to live this letter. We should be back on the 3rd.  
Love,  
Mom, Souta, and Grandpa**_  
__________________________________________

As the meaning of her mother's letter sank into her mind Kagome began to laugh hysterically, no longer able to control her new found madness. Darkness began to invade Kagome's vision as the shock combined with the pain and quickly began to take away her consciousness. Kagome's knees buckled, her laughter stopped, eyes wide and eyebrows high as she went into shock, her mouth was open in a small 'o' of surprise, and her hair floated behind her like a natural cape.

_Not here…  
They aren't …..here…_

_I'm all alone….  
Why do I always have to be so alone??_

Kagome felt a sharp and immediate pain as her knees hit the linoleum tiles simultaneously, but it quickly faded as her empty, navy, eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt something slam into her chest. The last thing she felt before the darkness gained control was falling backwards and hitting her head on the floor. As she hit her head panic threatened to take over but then she realized the win—win situation, with one last giggle she sighed.

_Maybe I won't have to wake up…  
_

Finally released into the healing powers of the darkness; she had an escape from the pain and time for thoughts she had yet to allow to invade her mind.

In a human village far from the mysterious Bone Eaters well a priestess made of clay and grave yard soil stood watching the village children play, before she felt a sudden twisting in her chest, as part of her soul that she did possess flew from her chest to fly desperately toward Edo.  
"NO!!!!" Kikyo yelled angrily as she tried to grab her wayward soul as it escaped the confines of her body, she turned to her gentle Soul Collectors with her eyes flashing dangerously, uncaring of the children that watched her with frightened eyes "Catch. It… NOW!!"  
The Soul Collector swiftly transformed at the command of its Master flew after the small escaping part of its Masters soul. Satisfied with the race the clay woman turned to the terrified stares of the children, with an evil glint in her eyes.

'They have seen too much… Perhaps I will allow my snakes to have some fun…'  


Glancing at the eager glints within the creature's eye's she saw their waning control of not devouring these frightened souls, and they had always enjoyed the souls of innocents; what is more innocent than a child?

'Hmmm……..'  
'Why not'

"Enjoy" Kikyo said dully as she turned walked slowly away from the now gory scene after she had watched her Snakes transform, they would find her once they were done. Kikyo smirked as she heard the screams of the children, her eyes flashing once again between dull brown and empty blackness; she would relish their screams for she took honor in being the one to cause them.

Flying miles at incredible speeds, the soul and Snake of Hell raced toward the Bone Eaters well; one trying desperately to get to its true holder, and the other to take the other back to its pissed master. Nearing the end of their race the small piece of soul dove into the relative cover of InuYasha forest, the Snake followed it closely.  
Finally reaching its destination the soul dove into the Bone Eaters well, immediately followed by the Snake of Hell which disintegrated as it ran into the blue purification barrier protecting the well, its ashes sparkling in the sunlight as it floated away from the well on a small breeze. The soul reached its final location just in time to slam into a black haired body as it fell to the ground.  
**HOME!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok you guys there goes your chapter…. Hope you enjoyed it…not that I would know seeing as though I don't really get any reviews saying that you do…. Oh well…This chapter was pretty long, I thought, but I could be wrong... Well onto my shout outs

**My Alertists:**

miTbackWord

rosiekneal

condorfan

HanyouKag

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn

my3rdeyes

Xerios13

yuki kitsune ruler of the world

**My Favoriteers:**

I'mNotEvilI'mJustHonest

XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx

gigglez30 (also added me as a favorite author!!!! THANKS!!!!!!)

hellwolf

mycroft216

yayme33

Xerios13

Bleedingrose13

**Reviewextrodinaires!!!! (idk I think I'm getting closer…)**

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn:** I totally agree with you there!! I didn't even realize how much of an ass he was until I started to write about him…Oh and I love you for loving my story!!!!lol THANKS FOR BEING 1 OF MY ONLY 2 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!! MUCH APPRECIATED!! YOU ROCK!!!

**miTbackWord:** Wow thanks for the add and the review!!!!!! And I am actually probably going to make her transform a lot over (in all three area's) the next chapters of this story, but right now she is in just the beginning stages of everything… I'm gonna try and speed the process up a little too… but idk tell me what you think…. ANYWAYS THANKS for loving my story so far! And I apologize for making you wait so long for this chapter, I was kinda waiting to but THANK YOU FORget some more reviews but it never happened…. ANYWAYS sorry… REVIEWING!!! YOU ARE AMAZING!!!

Well that's it for the reviews unfortunately, oh and I didn't have time to write another chapter so this is what ya'll get for now, I may add another chapter later this week but if not I'll post something next week. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!! REVIEW, CRITICIZE, ASK ME THINGS!! I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS YOU TELL ME SOMETHING!!!!

THANKS FOR READING I HOPE YOU ALL WILL KEEP READING!!!!!

--Lady Smurf 14


	7. 6 If There Be Sorrow

Ok sorry for the time it took for this update you guys but this chapter was really dragged out of me… well anyways I hope you enjoy it!!

_Italics—Kagome's thoughts_

Underlined Regular—Voice

_**Bold Italics—Voices**_

Chapter 6

Kagome slowly became aware of the darkness that surrounded her. At first it seemed to be tolerable but it quickly became troublesome as the air itself seemed to become thicker every time Kagome took a breath becoming like water in her lungs; slowly suffocating.

_I thought sleep would be peaceful…_

_Where am I?_

_What am I doing here?_

"You are here because you must find yourself."

Kagome jumped at the unexpected intrusion within the darkness, the whispering voice caused her heart to skip a beat as fear began to seep into her bones. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, it was as though she was choking not only upon the air but on her very words. Every attempt for speech resulted in a barely audible sound to leave the confines of her mouth only causing Kagome to struggle against herself more in need of air.

"Do not fight the darkness. It will not hurt you."

_That's easy for you to say…_

Though frustrated and frightened Kagome tried to calm down her speeding pulse as she tried to find where the voice was coming from. Kagome opened herself to her surroundings trying to locate something, anything. Nothing was there.

"This place is for no one but you. It is empty because **you** are empty."

_Because I am empty?_

_What does that mean?_

Kagome tried to walk but stopped before she could even begin as she realized she was not standing but floating in the center of the darkness, she could not walk with nothing to walk on.

"You may not leave until you find what needs to be found."

_Find what needs to be found? What needs to be found??_

"Yourself."

Regaining some of her fire Kagome snorted and rolled she eyes before trying once more speak, only to choke once more upon the heavy air, but the darkness seemed to recede at the show of emotion, not that Kagome noticed the minute change due to her frustration. Growling slightly within her throat Kagome tried to move once more before causing what seemed to be glass to form beneath her feet. Kagome stopped to study the substance beneath her feet. Marveling at the glass Kagome stooped over to get a better look at it before straightening to look around herself once more.

_What is this place?_

"Kagome, this is you."

_Me??_

_Am I this empty?_

"You hold on to nothing but pain and sorrow, pain and sorrow cause the darkness."

The words of a long forgotten poem, read once upon a dream filled day, filled the space she floated in as though on a breeze of voices past.

_**If there be sorrow **_

_**let it be……**_

Thoughts of InuYasha's betrayal flashed within the once blank darkness before shifting once more into the unsettling emptiness. The barely heard whispers had nearly faded into the darkness before they continued on, gaining power through their meaning

_**For things undone…**_

_**Undreamed**_

_**Unrealized**_

_**Unattained**_

Anger at the unmade memories of the things she had been forced not to experience; learning to drive, dating, grades… her prom. She had given up most of her teenage life for the past. She knew the cause was just and fair and right but…

_Was it worth it?? All of the pain and suffering a—and the heart-break, what did it prove? What did it help? What was it for!?_

The darkness once again incased Kagome in unhappiness, coldness was settled firmly with Kagome's heart as the voices continued their citation.

_**To these add one;**_

_**Love withheld…**_

…_**restrained**_

Kagome's tattered heart clenched as InuYasha's image once again filled the voided darkness.

_**If there be sorrow…**_

'_If there be sorrow'? Of course there is sorrow, he broke my heart!_

_**Let it be.**_

Kagome felt herself tighten up in anger before she painfully relaxed her body. Thoughts of her friends flowed through her mind, and through the ever lightening darkness, as she tried to release the pain she had been holding in through the love others held for her. The last words of the voices ringing through the darkness.

_I need to let the pain go, but I just don't know how…._

"You must get stronger. Learn how to control your powers, and in doing so you learn to control yourself."

_But how…_

"**Just Focus."**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I am sorry that this is so short but this is all you get or now, this is just a filler chapter so that I can sort out some stuff while still giving you guys some stuff to think about… As always feel free to drop a review…..

Here are my shout outs:

**My Alertists:**

miTbackWord

rosiekneal

condorfan

HanyouKag

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn

my3rdeyes

Xerios13

yuki kitsune ruler of the world

**My Favoriteers:**

I'mNotEvilI'mJustHonest

XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx

gigglez30 (also added me as a favorite author!!!! THANKS!!!!!!)

hellwolf

mycroft216

yayme33

Xerios13

Bleedingrose13

MY REVIEWERS!! (cause I HAVE GIVEN UP ON FINDING A COOL NAME…)

miTbackWord: WOW!!! O_O lol Thanks for that awesome review! And you are total write about the sinking feeling caused by lack of reviews!! It just seems as though no one cares or that you are writing well…it's horrible!! But you are also right about cherishing the reviews that are received so thank you for reviewing!! (by the way thanks for the heads up about the spelling! I guess I forgot to used spell check on the last one, but my beta fixed it for me!! I love her or that…) I am so sorry that the last chapter wasn't quite there for you but I hope that this one set things up for things to come. Always feel free to yell at me if things don't seem to be working out well or they don't make sense, all input is appreciated! OH AND I DON'T THINK I'LL DROP THIS STORY UNTIL I FINISH IT, REVIEWS OR NO REVIEWS I AM NOT A QUITER!Again THANKS FOR THE REVIEW YOU ARE YET AGAIN THE FIRST OF THE TWO I RECEIVED!!

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn: THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING MY STORY I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU LIKED IT!! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING YOU WERE THE SECOND AND LAST REVIEW I GOT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AND YOUR POSITIVITY WAS AN AMAZING UPLIFTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!!

Ok like I said before I know this chapter was short but I am trying to work out the kinks in what will be my longest chapter yet! But I am pretty sure that I will end up cutting the chapter into small segments and post it separately. Idk I might start just writing chapters that are short and sweet just giving little tastes of what's to come instead of the entire story. Again idk whether or not to stretch this story out for too much longer….

OH WELL REVIEW (by the way this is the last chapter that I will ask for reviews, not because I no longer want them but because it seems that the more I ask the less I get)

If you have any questions feel free to ask, and if you notice any mistakes just let me know I will try to fix them as soon as possible


	8. 7 Unknown Object

So ya here is the 7th chapter hope ya'll enjoy!! Also I am so sorry for taking so long!!!!

_Italics—Kagome's thought_

Regular—Regular stuff

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Recap:

"You must get stronger. Learn how to control your powers, and in doing so you learn to control yourself."

_But how…_

"**Just Focus."**

************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 7

Blue eyes snap open, pain and determination practically spilling from their beautiful depths. Kagome tried to sit up but as soon as her head moved dizziness clouded her vision and the pain intensified. Laying on the ground was no longer an option for her pain riddled body, if only for her prides sake, but movement wasn't becoming much of a better option either it seemed.

_Crap I am stuck between a rock and a hard place what do I do now??_

_Fight the pain or lay here helpless?_

Kagome thought upon all she had gone through to simply give in and lay there on the floor for help. For dignities sake she would at least get herself off the floor. Thinking back upon the phantom words in her dreams Kagome narrowed her eyes and nibbled the inside of her cheek, being that her lip was pretty much out of commission.

_Now is the time for me to focus. _

_Now is the time for me to get stronger._

Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, bracing herself for the pain she released her innocent cheek, and quickly moved herself into a sitting position against what she thought to be a cabinet or wall; which of these objects she was not sure, but the object was solid.

The pain had kicked in as soon as she tensed her muscles up for movement but as she settled against whatever it was that braced her, it slowly ebbed away. As her brain unclouded from the pain she had put it through it began to make her notice how the 'wall' she was leaning against didn't feel very flat, it was kind of ridged. Matter of fact it felt as though the wall had two hard, mildly lumpy, extensions connected to it and…

_Oh. My. Kami. No._

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to stare intently in front of her at one of her kitchen walls, studying it, praying that the walls she had known for her entire life had magically transformed into something similar to what she was leaning against.

_White. Flat. No connected lumpy things._

_Crap. That checks off the wall._

Kagome darted her eyes to the side of the kitchen she knew the cabinets to sit.

_Wooden. Flattish, no ridges. Also has no connected lumpy things._

_And that marks off the cabinets._

_Which means I should be sitting in a doorway where there should be nothing to sit against._

_Holy Flying Crap of Giant Crazy Monkeys._

Kagome exhaled and closed her eyes once again trying to remain calm. Taking yet another deep breath Kagome slowly tilted her head as far back as she could, until the top of her head was resting on the ridged surface.

_Please don't be what I think you are._

Sapphire eyes opened slowly to gaze upon the unknown object through dark lashes, only to widen extraordinarily at what they saw.

_How in the world…._

"Bout time you woke up! I've been waiting for you to for hours!"

_Who in the....??_

The voice shocked an already confused Kagome even further as its deep baritone pitch penetrated her mind. Both the shock of seeing the person and the sound of their voice was just too much for Kagome, her gorgeous sapphire eyes rolled into the back of her skull to reacquaint themselves to the never ending darkness, and sending Kagome once again into the Land Unconsciousness; but this time she did not dream of darkness, she dreamed of hope and light.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mk sorry for the slowness of my updates but I am trying here!!! I promise!! So well ANYWAYS there is the 7th chapter hope everyone enjoyed it, sorry for the length of it but I had to give you guys something!! I've been working on a whole other chapter but at the last minute (and after like 9,000 words…ugh) I decided that I hated the chapter and where it was going (surprisingly Koga/Kag) so I trashed it and well I haven't really been able to get a huge thing rolling again, oh well. It's one of those things where I know where the story is going but I don't know how to strategically get there. Oh well hoped ya'll liked it!! If you have any questions ask I'll try to answer on the next chapter

Now for my shout outs!!!

**My Alertists:**

miTbackWord

rosiekneal

condorfan

HanyouKag

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn

my3rdeyes

Xerios13

yuki kitsune ruler of the world

**My Favoriteers:**

Crazyforinuyashawritter (also added me to favorite authors list!!! Big thank you to you!!:)

I'mNotEvilI'mJustHonest

XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx

gigglez30 (also added me as a favorite author!!!! THANKS!!!!!!)

hellwolf

mycroft216

yayme33

Xerios13

Bleedingrose13

MY REVIEWERS!! (cause I HAVE GIVEN UP ON FINDING A COOL NAME… sorry:)

miTbackWord: THANKS AGAIN FOR ANOTHER WONDERFUL REVIEW!!!

And I don't think you are being picky at all! I just think you are being helpful!! I am so happy that you caught on to what I was trying to do with the ending! It's always sooooo cool when a reader gets the message I am trying to send And sadly you are correct in saying that this is only the beginning of Kagome trying to find herself but I promise that most of the time it won't be so boring as her dreams. Right now I'm just setting the frame work for things to come but I promise you things are about to speed up. Hope you liked this chapter as much as the last!!

Xerios13: Hey!! I'm happy to hear from you again, I've missed your reviews I am happy that you liked the last couple of chapters and I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint!!

Crazyforinuyashawritter: Short sweet and to the point I love it! Thanks for the review, and sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!

Well that's it for all of my shout outs! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

~Lady Smurf 14

OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH AND BEFORE I FORGET!!!!!!

**HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA SARAH- HIME FOR MAKING SURE THAT MY CHAPTERS DON'T LOOK LIKE A GAMBLED MESS WITH SPELLING MISTAKES EVERYWHERE!! I HOPE THAT HER VACATION IS GOING GOOD AND I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL SHE GETS BACK SO SHE CAN HELP ME AGAIN (yes, sadly I am the one editing everything now, and after writing the stuff for so long it all starts to sound/look the same so I'm sorry if you see any mistakes *my bad*)!!**


	9. 8 Thank You

Ok because I have been promising an extremely long chapter that I have yet to deliver (due to my pickiness [is that a word?? Oh well] and other factors like my inability to decide whoKagome should end up with [grrrrr]) so I have decided to give you a little trip into the mind of the mystery man from my last chapter!! I hope ya'll enjoy this!!!:)

_**His Thoughts—bold italics**_

"Talking out loud by various characters"—Regular

Recap:

"Bout time you woke up! I've been waiting for you to for hours!"

_Who in the....??_

The voice shocked an already confused Kagome even further as its deep baritone pitch penetrated her mind. Both the shock of seeing the person and the sound of their voice was just too much for Kagome, her gorgeous sapphire eyes rolled into the back of her skull to reacquaint themselves to the never ending darkness, and sending Kagome once again into the Land Unconsciousness; but this time she did not dream of darkness, she dreamed of hope and light.

Chapter 8

Watching as the exhausted looking woman fell, once more, into unconsciousness.

_**Didn't she say that she was coming here to train, not to pass out??**_

Growling slightly in irritation and eagerness the man removed himself from behind the now limp female to position himself next to her. He moved his massive hands to cup the cheek of his sleeping beauty.

_**What has happened to you??**_

His eyes narrowed as he studied every plane of Kagome's face. He noticed everything; every scratch, every bruise, every tear trail, he saw it all and with every new sign of strain, hurt, and pain he saw the angrier his eye's became. A low growl emitted from deep within his chest as his eyes rested on the hole located through her bottom lip, but what really infuriated him the most was the vivid bruising and massive swelling of her ankle. Red seeped into the white of his eyes, and the beast within whined to be released to help this woman.

The hand he had rested lightly against her ivory cheek grew tense before a brightly colored light emitted from his fingertips.

_**Heal!**_

Energy flowed quickly throughout Kagome's, body healing all that had been injured, over exerted, or strained. When the light faded he opened his eyes to gaze upon a perfectly healed, if filthy, Kagome, sleeping somewhat peacefully.

_***sigh* **_

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn? Everything you have been through, everything you are about to go through… it all could have been avoided… if only you had just—" sighing the man stopped himself from finishing his rant, he knew that even if she had been awake she wouldn't have 'heard' what he had been trying to say.

_**So beautiful, yet so kind. So stubborn, and yet so forgiving. Kagome Higurashi you will forever be a mystery to me. **_

As he looked upon the peaceful and innocent face of the sleeping Miko, he ran his clawed hand through his gorgeous hair in frustration and concern, his eyes became sad and distant as he focused upon the woman before him and her future, his board shoulder slumped over in momentary defeat and weariness.

_**I know that nothing in anyone's power could have stopped you from doing the right thing or helping people in need…**_

_**But I wish that for once, just for once, did everything just for you.**_

His eyes softened as he thought of what he wanted for her, what she deserved. His hand gently brushed the hair from her face, and tenderly touched her cheek before quickly removing all contact with her body to physically create more distance between them.

_***sigh* Even now you aren't striving for your own strength simply because **__**you**__** want it, but because you need to protect other people, or make other people safe. **_

"You are a different woman from the one I once knew, Kagome. I am just not sure whether keeping you this way is for the best…" he gave Kagome one last longing look before shifting to pick her up from the ground to transfer her to a bed somewhere. As he bent down to pick her up he noticed how her once content face had been molded into some kind of mock scowl

"I'll kill you… Sesshomaru…" mumbled the sleeping Kagome somewhat maliciously

His deep baritone laugh spilled from his mouth to fill the Kitchen at the small woman's confident, though unconscious, declaration; his laugh flowed hauntingly throughout the entire shrine only to be sliced through by an ear shattering scream.

"Kagome!!" called the male as he tried to restrain her body from its jerky movements

Kagome lay on the floor thrashing in what seemed to be pain, her eyes were closed seeing nothing of what was in front of her they saw only the agonizing vision in her mind.

"No stop it!! Don't hurt him—NO! He's just a boy, don't—No! Leave him be!--No! Please! Please!"

"Kagome wake up! Wake up!" yelled the man desperately trying to get through to the terrified woman "Kagome wake up, please, wake up!"

"What?!" Kagome's sapphire eyes snapped open like that of a blind woman, her eye's still seeing the images her mind had brought her. Her powers began to build up within her causing her entire body to glow with her energy.

His hands began to be burn by her pure, raw, energy so his calls to her rational side became more frantic, more urgent in his need for her to hear him, to understand.

"Kagome It's just a dream! Just a bad dream!" he yelled trying desperately to get her to calm down

"What?! What about my Shippo—they are hurting him—I have to—I, please!—you can help just—my baby!—Save him!—Just save hi—"

"Shippo's fine! It was just a dream!!" he yelled happy that he was getting through her haze

"A—a dream?" she asked shakily

"Yes, just a bad dream" he replied confidently, trying to push away the fears to get to the normal Kagome

"O…Ok. Just a bad dream" Kagome sighed and her eye's fluttered once more before they shut once more in sleep, he body going limp yet again in his arms

Sighing in relief he picked Kagome up, bridal style, while looking at her face continuously trying to make sure she was fine, he slowly carried her up the stairs of her house. The first door he came to he peered in and saw pink walls, with little touches of yellow everywhere, and a nicely made bed directly in the center of the room.

_**This has to be hers, right?**_

Moving swiftly towards the bed he shifted Kagome into one arm as he pulled the covers down, he set her down in one fluid movement, making sure everything was comfortable before he tucked her in, and then he quietly walk out of her room.

Just before he closed her door all of the way he heard a small noise from Kagome, and smiled before walking throughout the house to get to know his surroundings.

************************************************************************

Kagome hadn't fallen completely asleep before the man had started to carry her. Still slightly unnerved from her dream she was relieved when she noticed the man was carrying her upstairs into her room.

As he had tucked her in and began to close the door, she suddenly felt as though she had to say something, anything, to acknowledge him, so she settled for the most polite thing and grateful thing she could think of before he closed her door and before she drifted off the sleep.

"Thank You"

__________________________________________________________________________

Ok I know it's short but I just decided to give ya'll a view inside the mind of the _mystery man_and give you some hint's as to who he was… did ya'll guess who it was? If you have any guesses make sure to tell me them, and if you do get it right I will take a single suggestion from each person (if they have any) as to what I should do with anything in my story AND give you an imaginary cookie!! Now you can't beat that lol! ANYWAYS on with my shout outs!!

**My Alertists:**

MiTbackWord

Rosiekneal

Condorfan

HanyouKag

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn

my3rdeyes

Xerios13

Yuki kitsune ruler of the world

**My Favoriteers:**

Falcon lover

Crazyforinuyashawritter (also added me to favorite authors list!!! Big thank you to you!!:)

I'mNotEvilI'mJustHonest

XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx

gigglez30 (also added me as a favorite author!!!! THANKS!!!!!!)

Hellwolf

mycroft216

yayme33

Xerios13

Bleedingrose13

MY REVIEWERS!! (Cause I HAVE GIVEN UP ON FINDING A COOL NAME… sorry:)

Lisa: Thanks Lisa I'm really glad that you liked it!!! Thanks for the Review!

Mkblackrose: wow!!! Thanks!! That was totally what I was going for, so… awesome!!! Lol Thanks for reviewing!!!:)

MiTbackWord: lol I am sorry about the cliffy and the shortness, but I can't say I wasn't going for that reaction maybe this chapter gave you a hint as to who the mystery man was, feel free to keep on guessing!! Oh and with her screaming and stuff… I have thought about that and I really do agree with you that if I have her keep everything bottled up we would end up with a psycho Kagome, but I also thing if I have her scream and cry too much after her promise that she will seem like a weak person that can't even be true to promises to herself… so I am trying to find a balance on that one… But ANYWAYS thank you bunches for another amazing review!!!:)

Wellllllls that's it for now peoples!!! I will try to update soon!!! Ciao for now!!!

~~Lady Smurf 14~~


	10. 9 Because of Me

Here is chapter number 9!! I am so proud of myself!!! Lol I never thought I could actually write a story for so long!! Well I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!!

_Kagome's thoughts—Italics_

_**Soldiers thoughts/emphasis—Bold Italics**_

Regular—Regular

Recap:

As he had tucked her in and began to close the door, she suddenly felt as though she had to say something, anything, to acknowledge him, so she settled for the most polite thing and grateful thing she could think of before he closed her door and before she drifted off the sleep.

"Thank You"

Chapter 9

*************************************************************************************

Kagome wakes up in a field filled with the scent of flowers in bloom.

_It's spring._

Happy birds are chirping in the trees, in the skies, everywhere. She can hear children laughing, she can hear the stream bubbling tranquilly, she can hear everything. It is spring and everything is as it should be. Peaceful. Tranquil. Perfect.

Kagome blinks.

The happy sounds disappear. No birds, no children, no laughter, no stream.

No peace.

No spring.

Kagome blinks again.

The sounds are back. But they are no longer happy sounds they are sounds of pain, hatred, and ambition. Soldiers surround Kagome. All of their thoughts, their hopes, their goals, their dreams seem to be jumping at her. Her head felt as though it would burst. Too many voices. Too many needs. Too many thoughts whispering in her head!

"_**I just want to make it home unharmed."**_

"_**I don't want to kill anybody."**_

"_**I want honor for my family."**_

"_**I will protect my fellow soldiers."**_

"_**I will not die."**_

"_**I will die honorably."**_

"_**I will protect my family from this war."**_

"_**What am I doing here? I just want to be with my wife and our child."**_

"_**I will protect the weak from harm."**_

"_**I—**_

"STOP IT!"

"Why stop it, child? Thay all want the same things you do. They will all die fighting for these things, just as you will, because they did not listen to the wants, and needs of others."

_"What did I not listen too?? Who did I not listen to?? I will fix it!! Just make the noise go away!!"_

"We will child. We will even show you what will happen if you choose to keep ignoring those most precious to you."

Tears pour down Kagome's cheeks, she cannot handle all of their thoughts at once, if the voices don't make the soldiers' thoughts go away she felt like her head would explode. Kagome's hands hold her ears while the thoughts continue on. Her blood is pounding in her ears:

_**Louder, **_

_**Louder,**_

_**Louder.**_

A horse whinnies.

The voices stop.

Silence.

A war cry is issued by someone among the soldiers. Kagomes eyes dart toward the area in which the sound was issued only to see no movement.

Suddenly, a single man with red hair and gorgeous emerald eyes burst's from front line of soldiers from Kagomes left. He sprints toward the front line of the enemy forces, with his sword raised, a crazed smile on his face. The final baritone voice sounds in Kagome's head.

"_**All I want."**_

He makes it to the enemy lines and slays the first man he comes to contact with while blocking the attack of the now moving soldiers.

"_**Is my Mother."**_

With that last thought one of the hundreds of thousands of soldiers was able to pierce the man's armor, and then another, and another, and another. He yelled and fought until he finally went limp, his body run through too many times to be healed, and still the soldiers stabbed him more. Kagome finally feels her heart break and her mind go hazy.

_He is dead._

_NO!! How can he be dead!?_

Kagome's mouth opened to screamed soundlessly before she faded completely into darkness. Her words lost to the over bearing silence. The only word that mattered to her at that moment, running through her head.

_*******************************************************************************_

Sapphire eyes snap open as her upper body shot up in her bed. Confusion, fear, desperation. All emotions left over from her nightmares.

Kagome closes her eyes once more. Fading images flash before her eyes forcing them to once again snap open.

Kagome screams, long, loud; heartbreaking.

"Shippo!"

Tears flowed uncontrollably down her cheeks as she grieved for her son, Kagome hugged her arms to themselves, and rocked back and forth in her bed. Only when the door to her bedroom slammed open and two strong, muscled arms held her did she allow herself to calm down.

"What did you dream of?" the man asked softly, trying to breech the subject as gently as he could.

"Of you." She said pausing slightly when his body tensed up in confusion, to look him in the eye.

Emerald met sapphire in confusion and hurt, waiting for some other explanation.

"Of you...dying..." she whispered sadly as tears fell shamelessly down her cheeks to drip off from her chin. Her hand cupped his cheek when he looked at her in confidence, shaking her head sadly. "Because of--me."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Mk so how was that?? I understand that it was pretty short but I think it turned out pretty well. Oh well hope you guys liked it!!

My Shout outs!

**My Alertists:**

ask3334u

MiTbackWord

Rosiekneal

Condorfan

HanyouKag

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn

my3rdeyes

Xerios13

Yuki kitsune ruler of the world

**My Favoriteers:**

miTbackWord

Falcon lover

Crazyforinuyashawritter (also added me to favorite authors list!!! Big thank you to you!!:)

I'mNotEvilI'mJustHonest

XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx

gigglez30 (also added me as a favorite author!!!! THANKS!!!!!!)

Hellwolf

mycroft216

yayme33

Xerios13

Bleedingrose13

MY REVIEWERS!! (Cause I HAVE GIVEN UP ON FINDING A COOL NAME… sorry:)

miTbackWord: Thanks for the review!!

Both of your guesses were pretty good but not quite there nice try though!! I am really happy that you like that chapter! You are the best reviewer!! I really appreciate it! Oh and by the way I read your story _Lovely Nightmare_ and I have to tell you that I loved it so far!! So keep it going with that one!! I am pretty sure I reviewed it but if not I will as soon as I post this Well ANYWAYS hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing!!

Mk that is it for all of my shout outs!! Oh by the way my birthday is coming up on the 16th so I'm going to try to post another chapter before then so that I can relax for that entire week without feeling really guilt about not posting for too long…. Well ANYWAYS I hope everybody enjoyed reading this chapter and until next time.

~~Lady Smurf 14


	11. 10 Icy Metamorphosis

Sorry for taking FOREVER to update but I had a lack of motivation for some reason…. That and I truly had no idea how to move on from my last chapter I kind of left myself in a bad place and well, yeah, it was just a really bad place for me to pick up from. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it is horrendously short and it took waaaaaaaaaaaaay too long for me to post. So yeah ANYWAYS on to the chapter!!!!

_Kagome's thoughts—Italics_

_**Man's thoughts—Bold Italics**_

Regular stuff—in regular print

Recap!!: )

Emerald met sapphire in confusion and hurt, waiting for some other explanation.

"Of you...dying..." she whispered sadly as tears fell shamelessly down her cheeks to drip off from her chin. Her hand cupped his cheek when he looked at her in confidence, shaking her head sadly. "Because of--me."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10

It seemed that her confession was the only thing that held Kagome together. The pain and emotional turmoil began to pull her apart. Kagome lost control.

A bright blue light exploded from Kagome's body and began to fade into a deeper, darker blue, as tears poured from her eyes sparkling like crystals down her cheeks. Her aura changed around her into something darker, something tainted, by her emotions, she was changing into something that was on the border or pure and evil, she was fighting a battle within herself between light and darkness. Kagome's appearance began to take on a fiercer form. Her hair grew until it reach the black of her knees while it was suspended within her aura, changing from its natural black-blue color into a deep, alluring navy with onyx undertones to it that faded into a harsh black about 4 inches from the tips of her hair. Her body seemed to elongate giving her a frame of around 5'10 to 5'11 in size, and as her hands changed, and her nails became slightly sharper creating dainty yet deadly claws. All of the angles of her face; her nose, her chin, her brows, and her ears, became sharper. Changing her face the most was a combination of two things.

1. There were delicate black and navy markings that swirled down the side of her face. The rounded and delicate swirls that made up the design worked to take away the severity and sharpness of her face that her new features had caused, keeping the illusion of warmth to Kagome's newly frigid face. The markings only went from her temples to the top of her cheek bones, seeming to framing her beautiful ice hardened eyes.

This brings us to # 2.

Her eyes.

Her eyes were no longer the expressive hue of azure that changed to her every emotion. They had transformed. They looked like crystals with the barest hint of blue to give color to the otherwise clear eyes, with shocks of black and silver that seemed to extend from her pupil's, which appeared to be more of an oval in shape, to leak into her iris. Her already long lashes deepened in color just like her hair, and grew even longer to surround her eyes in an illusion of cold innocence and mystery to match her markings. Her eyes gave away nothing.

No emotion.

No thoughts.

No life.

No tears.

Nothing.

They were the eyes of Complete Destruction; Zenkai.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Though Kagome's confession confused him he had no time to react to anything before he was thrown harshly through her bedroom wall by the uncontrolled spike in her aura. Getting up slightly slower than he would usually, due to pain coursing through all of his limbs from the blast of slightly tainted pure energy, he crouched next to the hole his body had created in the wall to peer into Kagome's room at her finishing transformation.

"Oh my Kami…" he gasped as he witnessed the changes to her appearance

_**This is what she told me of…**_

_**She told me to stop her but…How??**_

_**How do you stop the Megami of Zenkai?**_(A/N if anyone knows how to say that correctly please tell me, it is supposed to mean Goddess of complete Destruction...:)

He watched as Kagome's metamorphosis seemed to solidify in awe. Though her new look was far colder than her original appearance she was still gorgeous. Her long navy-black locks entwined with small hints of silver combined with her icy eyes and markings gave her an ethereal air about her, it was as though she would just as soon kill you as talk to you, and she would probably derive more pleasure from the former. It was… unnerving to say the least, for a man such as he, to witness the change from the approachable, vulnerable, warm, and loving miko, into an unapproachable, impervious, icy, creature.

He slowly moved through the hole back into Kagome's room, trying not to disturb Kagome until the change had fully completed itself. As he finally maneuvered himself into the room without bringing notice to himself he began to straighten into a standing position from his crouch, only to be slammed into the wall behind him by a hand around his neck.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?" asked a high pitched monotone.

"I-I am –h-here to help y—y" without looking her directly in the eye, he tried to speak but with another unexpected flair of spiritual power he was blasted once more through a wall.

Before he could gain his footing Kagome had once again appeared before him.

"I asked for your name and then your purpose."

"I cannot—" he tried to explain himself but he couldn't finish his sentence before a small yet powerful fist met his eye

"You **will** tell me." Reprimanded the monotone gaining a frost coated edge as she noticed how he was avoiding her eyes "Look me in the eyes when you answer me."

"Kagome!" he flinched as she raised her fist once more before he hurriedly added the rest of his sentence, "_IAMSHIPPO_!!!"

"Shippo??"

Icy eyes flashed to sapphire as new tears flowed down her cheeks, only to stop when the icy eyes returned.

"You are not Shippo. Shippo is dead. I killed him. Look me in the eyes!" She said hesitantly raised her fist once more in an attempt to hit him

"No. I am **not** dead, you were just dreaming!" he said hurriedly

Sapphire flashed through ice again.

"Dreaming?" she asked shaking her head in confusion and going over his face before her eyes shifted back into her other form

Shippo nodded rapidly as if his nodding would help his mother to understand.

"No. He is dead, I saw it happening. It was no dream. You **will** look me in the eye!" She told him no longer raisin her hand against him but instead grabbing his face to force him to look at her

"Mama!! I am right here if you would just look!! It was a dream!" Shippo final yelled in frustration mentally acknowledging that she was no longer trying to hit him.

_**Progress!! Yes!!!**_

Finally icy eyes met emerald.

_Shippo…_

_Shippo! He is alive! I have to go to him!_

Ice and sapphire flashed, Kagome was finally fighting against her powers, and she was slowly winning. Sapphire finally won over ice when Shippo got up and hugged her. She remembered all of the things she and Shippo had gone through and how he would always comfort her. He would always hug her. This… man was truly her baby. Her Shippo.

_He isn't dead..._

Kagome sighed in his arms as hugged him back with all she was, with tears cascading down her ivory cheeks and onto his chest, as he held her. They stayed that way for hours, not moving, just taking comfort in each other. One taking comfort from a son whose death she had thought to have caused. And the other taking comfort from a mother he had almost lost to her own powers.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Mk_ well that is about all I can come up with for now so I hope you liked it, and don't hurt me for it being so incredibly short!! I apologize but for now this is it I will try to update quicker this time but whatever on to my shout outs!!!

**My Alertists:**

chibi-shishi

ask3334u

MiTbackWord

Rosiekneal

Condorfan

HanyouKag

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn

my3rdeyes

Xerios13

Yuki kitsune ruler of the world

**My Favoriteers:**

dragonsorceress42

chibi-shishi

blueflame87

miTbackWord

Falcon lover

Crazyforinuyashawritter (also added me to favorite authors list!!! Big thank you to you!!:)

I'mNotEvilI'mJustHonest

XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx

gigglez30 (also added me as a favorite author!!!! THANKS!!!!!!)

Hellwolf

mycroft216

yayme33

Xerios13

Bleedingrose13

MY REVIEWERS!! (Cause I HAVE GIVEN UP ON FINDING A COOL NAME… sorry:)

chibi-shishi—Hi!! Thanks for the review!! I am glad that you liked it even though I left you with a horrible cliff hanger: ) Hope you liked this chapter!!

miTbackWord—I'm happy that you guessed right!! : ) That means that you can influence what happens in the story if you want to!! Just tell me if you want anything to happen and I will try to insert it! And I apologize for how long you had to wait for this update! It was sooooo hard to drag this one out: ( And I know what you mean about the writer's block, it sucks beans!! Lol well ANYWAYS I hope you like this chapter!!

So there we go that was another chapter! Hopefully the next chapter will be up within the next week or so: ) so yeah hope ya'll like this chapter!!

Until next time

~~Lady Smurf 14


	12. Note 2

Mk Hi you guys!! I apologize for this punk out "chapter" but I wanted to tell ya'll that I just recently drew what Kagome looks like after her break down. And I wanted to see if ya'll wanted me to post it or not….. oh that and if ya'll want me to I can draw other characters as well but that is strictly if I get enough requests for it. Oh and unfortunately I am losing interest in this story from lack of motivation and lack of inspiration, that doesn't mean that I will stop the story but I will warn you guys that 1 of two things is gonna happen. 1. It will take a while for me to post chapters, or 2 the chapters will probably be shorter than what some of you will prefer….. well anyways tell me what you guys want to happen with the pictures and what not, and feel free to drop some of your ideas on me if you feel so inclined to make me get some chapters up faster: )

My apologies,

~~Lady Smurf 14


	13. OMG SORRY!

OH MY GOD YOU GUYS I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THIS BUT MY TOTALLY, UTTERLY, EVIL,BRAT SISTER HAS GOTTEN ME IN TROUBLE FOR CUSSING HER OUT FOR BEING A COMPLETE IGNORAMUS AND NEARLY KILLING MY COMPUTER!!! SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE ANY KIND OF ME-COMPUTER CONTACT, **AT ALL,** FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEKS AT THE REQUEST OF MY OH SOOO NICE SISTER, SO FOR THAT I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO UNBELIEVABLY SORRY!!! I HAVE TO GO BECAUSE MY MOM IS BEING A--- MEANIE BUT :p AND YELLING AT ME TO, AND I QUOTE "GET MY ASS UP AND HAND ME THE GOD DAMN LAPTOP BEFORE I GROUNG YOUR ASS FROM EVERYTHING INCLUDING YOUR F***-FACE BOYFRIEND!" *SIGH* CAN ANYONE TELL WHERE I GET IT FROM???? OH AND MY DAD JUST ADDED A LOVELY "HURRY THE F*** UP!!" SO YEAH I GOTTA GO YOU GUYS!!! I WILL TRY TO BE ON MY BEST BEHAVIOR BUT I CAN MAKE NO PROMISES!!!

AGAIN I APOLOGIZE!!

~~LADY SMURF 14

***GOD I AM REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!!!

****BUT I SWAER IT WAS REALLY MY SISTER'S FAULT :(

*****AND SORRY FOR THE CAPS LOCK I HADN'T RE


	14. Chapter 14

mk hi you guys i have good news and bad news......

bad news first....

i know this sucks, and i know you guess are gonna be pissed but I am no longer going to be posting this story on this site anymore....

i swear that i never for saw this happening but my parents have decided that they are going to try to block this website from my browser so the only way for me to update for it would be by going to my friends' houses and even if i did that there would be close to no way for me to update quickly....

i am soooo sorry to keep you guys hanging....

(mk goodish news)

but i have decided that because i cannot update on this site i will up date on another:)

the only thing is that i just started updating this story on that site and because i figured that i would always have both sites i decided to have kind of like two formats for the same story, happyish and sadish.... and so yeah I changed some parts of the story up on that site and I changed the name as well....

the site is .com/fanfiction and if that didn't show up:) the site name is w w w . d o k u g a . c o m / f a n f i c t i o n (without the spaces of course:)

the name of the story is Kagome's Always and Forever

and my username is LadySmurf

also on the site I posted a picture i drew (i guess you could call it a sketchish thingy if you wanted to) of Kagome Zenkai if you were curious as to how I invisioned her... and so yeah this is all i can think of at the moment...

guys i am so bummed and i am so sorry about doing this to ya'll.....

if i ever do get a chance to update on this site i will but i just wanted you guys to know that it will probably be awhile before i can hack into my mom and dad's like bagillions of security codes on my computer..... so yeah i am really sorry you guys!! i swear i'm not quiting on this!! it will just be an extended delay.

**remember you guys the format of the story and quite a few of the character traits of the people in this story have been tweaked from what you have read on this site so you will not a little bit more... sadness?? i guess you could say in the over all tone of the story...... just saying:)


	15. AN Return

Hello all :)

Okay I know it has been forever and for that I apologize. After being grounded for forever and finally removing the block upon my internet and stuff like that I can finally return to writing this story :) I have truly missed being able to write on this site. And if you haven't guessed from the way I am writing this AN my writing has metamorphasized from my previous writing, if not my spelling :). I will be going through each chapter of this story and editing it to fit my new standards. I hope that you will enjoy my story and to those who have stayed with me through this from my freshman year to my junior year I thank you.

Sincerely,

~Lady Smurf 14


End file.
